


焚火葬心（bury my heart on the coals）

by Morrey_Liu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Movie on, Schmoop, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯自Ias《bury my heart on the coals》</p><p>為了逃避一些解不開的心結，巴德拾起家當、帶著家人搬進鄉下的一棟詭異的房子，殊不知他的新家是棟鬼屋，這次一點都不誇張。與鬼魂同住一個居簷下談何容易，但是久而久之，他與瑟蘭督伊越來越親近了，巴德開始思索，在乎一個早已去世的人究竟代表什麼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bury my heart on the coals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767188) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



　　「爸爸，我覺得這棟房子怪怪的。」

　　巴德抬起頭，暫停油漆浴缸和洗手槽之間的工作，沒弄髒一磚一瓦。蒂妲站在新浴室的門口，烏亮的雙眼發散出只有孩子才有的那種嚴肅。她的衣服滲染了灰塵和油漆，自從幾天前他們搬進來開始，那就是鮑曼一家最常見的兩個元素。他幾乎記不得罩布底下的地板是什麼樣子。

　　他把油漆滾筒放回漆盤裡，隨便在牛仔褲上擦擦雙手。「貝恩又打破燈泡了嗎？」

　　蒂妲搖搖頭，揪著自己的衣襬。「不是。」

　　「打翻油漆桶？」

　　「不是啦，爸爸。」蒂妲噘著嘴，看著巴德，彷佛是要公佈什麼非常不好的消息。「我覺得這裡有鬼。」

　　「鬼？」巴德挑起眉毛，還有一點鬆口氣的感覺。他們離開舊家以前，這裡就活像鬧鬼一樣，幾個月過去了，房仲還在想辦法賣掉它，院子裡到處都是又粗又肥的蚯蚓。「聽起來有點嚴重。」

　　蒂妲的小手臂抱在胸前。「爸爸，我是說真的啦，有人一直拿走我書架上的書，還到處亂放。」

　　巴德用手背擦了一下額頭，當他瞟見手上都沾滿了油漆，立刻就後悔了。等下次重新油漆的時候，他發誓絕對不會再用蛋殼乳膠漆了。「妳不覺得那比較有可能是妳哥哥或姊姊弄的嗎？」

　　「我非常確定。」蒂妲說。「有好幾次我都在房間裡，門也關著。」她拉直身子。「而且我見過他，他還跟我說話。」

　　「嗯，聽起來真的不太妙。」巴德語氣幽默，又拿起油漆滾筒。「這只鬼有名字嗎？」

　　蒂妲搖頭。「他沒跟我說。」

　　「不過他是個男孩。」巴德開始認為自己能預見接下來的發展了。

　　「不是，是男人。他非常高，還有長長的白髮。」

　　巴德頓住了，看蒂妲的眼神也更敏銳，而蒂妲還是那副哀求的表情。會幻想朋友是一回事，虛構出完全成年的男人又是另一回事了。「蒂妲，這只鬼還跟妳說過什麼嗎？」

　　她咬著嘴唇想了一會。「沒說多少，他大部分的時間都在走來走去，看東看西的。有時候他會問我是誰，為什麼在他的房子裡，我想他以前就住在這裡。」

　　「蒂妲又在說鬼了嗎？」貝恩繞過妹妹旁邊，溜進浴室，把玻璃杯貼在水龍頭下。經過一堆居家災難後，他的鞋子和牛仔褲滿是泥濘，貝恩已經被指派負責室外的工作了。「我也看見鬼了喔。」

　　巴德看向他，抵抗想挑眉的衝動。「你真的看見了？」貝恩一口氣喝掉那杯水時，蒂妲的表情也從充滿希望轉為懷疑。

　　「當然，」貝恩聳肩，說。「他每天早上都會來我房間跳Macarena。」

　　「騙人！」蒂妲大叫著，甩動小手揮打哥哥。貝恩跳著舞走開，笑聲也隨他消失在走廊上。蒂妲交叉雙臂，並不打算跟過去。

　　「事情做完以後把杯子拿回來。」巴德對他喊道，然後繼續回到女兒的話題。「蒂妲，那只鬼嚇到妳了嗎？」

　　她思考了一會，回答。「沒有，他好像很傷心，我想他是希望我們離開他的房子。」

　　又來了，巴德嘆了口氣。他早料到會出現這樣的問題──蒂妲一直不想離開他們的舊家，她在那裡長大，對她來說那才是唯一熟悉的家。從他告訴她要搬家的那一刻起，她就一心一意的抗拒，每個禮拜都會想出他們不該搬走的新藉口來搪塞。但是他希望她能有個全新的生活環境，一個沒有沉重往日回憶揮之不去的地方。他們都需要新的開始，如果蒂妲真的為了排斥這些改變，不得不編造這種嚇人的鬼話連篇，那他一定會想盡辦法解決這個過渡期。

　　蒂妲睜大眼睛看他，問道。「爸爸，你相信我嗎？」

　　巴德又放下滾筒，走到對方面前，跪下身與女兒平視。「當然相信，」他露出溫柔的笑容說。「但是蒂妲，妳要知道現在這裡是我們的家，我們要住在這裡，而且希望永遠都不必再搬家了。」

　　蒂妲垂下頭，眉間擠出一小條皺痕。「我們可以 _不要_ 搬啊……」

　　巴德咽下喉嚨裡那團越來越大的疙瘩，他們之前已經談過很多次了。「這樣吧，我們倆一起注意他，要是誰先看見他，我們就請他離開。」

　　「可是我不想把鬼趕走！這是他的房子，他跟我說的。」蒂妲說。

　　「那好吧，如果他能生出一張簽過名的房產所有權證明書，我會很樂意把這裡交給他。」巴德的回答有點諷刺的意味。

　　蒂妲嘆氣說。「我要把你講的話全都告訴他。」在巴德能作出回應以前，她就急忙地轉身跑走了。她的腳步聲敲打著舊地板，隨著她奔跑而響遍屋子。

　　巴德坐在地板上，呆望著為了散掉油漆味而敞開的窗戶。他並不會太過擔心，蒂妲的想像力一向很豐富。他從來不迷信的，可是想到女兒身邊跟著一個高大、沉默的幽靈，還真叫人有點不安。要求家人重新振作，奔波了幾個州市，出現一些超自然的想像也算是個小小的代價吧。

　　他把頭靠在後面的浴室櫃上，發出輕微的碰撞聲。他還記得他們剛驅車來到這棟房子的時候，能證明這裡是他們的新家的唯一證據，就是停在外面的搬家貨車。這棟房子的百葉窗已經殘破不堪，淡藍色的油漆還沒全部脫落，卻露出底下的陳朽的木頭。院子裡雜草叢生，又高又亂，還有一座緊貼著圍籬牆的花園，完全發揮把房子帶入髒亂景象的作用。他們的鄰居都在一定的距離以外，前面延伸的砂石路看起來就像麵包屑。

　　雪歌夠懂事，不予置評，而貝恩則是驚呼「我們真的要 _住_ 這裡嗎？」那是他由始以來最難以置信的語氣。

　　「這裡是有點老舊，」巴德說，壓抑已經累積在心裡一整天的焦慮。「不過還是挺有趣的，我們可以把它整理成我們想要的樣子。」

　　蒂妲攤坐在座位上，拒絕往窗外看。那天剩下的時間，他們把所有傢俱和箱子都搬進屋裡，而她開始探索這間屋子，當成是酒店房間，滿心興奮地觀察一個她根本沒想過要住進來的地方。她把所有東西都跟舊家的作比較──舊家的冰箱門總是一直開著，舊家的地板不會這麼吵，她 _真正的_ 臥房有更大的衣櫃，可以在裡面玩。巴德也想了些辦法讓她專注在正面的事物上，像是看看山下的小湖泊，以及偶爾會在後方草地上逗留的鹿。這是一處靜謐又隱密的地方，巴德剛找到一份居家工作，這種遠離喧囂的環境正是他需要的，但是蒂妲還不能理解，直到她認為他們的房子鬧鬼了。

　　他再次拾起油漆滾筒，轉向那面覆蓋了浴室牆壁、醜到極點的黃色壁紙，他只能猜想這大概是前屋主燒壞腦袋或喝醉的情況下挑選的。他慢慢粉刷，以一層新的顏色抹去原本的痕跡。空氣中充斥著油漆的味道，而窗外又吹進春天的芬芳氣息，他們會一點一點地，把這個家打造成屬於自己的樣子。

 

　　那晚，巴德終於把孩子們都哄上床，他實在累壞了。浴室裡的油漆已經刷好，正在風乾，但是還有十幾桶油漆等著漆上別處的牆壁，更別提這棟房子放不出熱水、空調需要修理，最首要的還是處理貝恩在外面丟球打破的窗戶。現在巴德正拖著步伐回到臥房，垂下雙肩，一心只想睡覺。

　　他繞過擺滿了臥房地上的箱子，傢俱都堆放在牆邊，所有平面的空間都是成堆的碎屑。他最珍貴的物品都優先拿進來，暫放在他房間裡妥善保管，遠離可能會面臨油漆和碎玻璃的地方。他的目光不由自主地落在梳粧檯的角落，上面有一個樣式簡單的木制珠寶盒，一角已經超出梳妝台的邊緣。

　　他爬下床，踩著緩慢無聲的腳步，直到站在梳妝台前面。他把珠寶盒擺正，離開梳妝台的邊緣，手指按著蓋子。這是很久以前，他親手雕刻的，邊緣還是有點粗糙，上面有他一直無法磨掉的小瑕疵。巴德打開蓋子時，他的妻子非常喜歡這個珠寶盒，可能還勝過裡面的翡翠項鍊。他還記得那些珠寶掛在妻子的脖子上，它們讓她的雙眼閃爍。

　　他闔起蓋子，嘴唇痛苦地扭曲起來。房裡塞滿了一堆東西，可是依然覺得寒冷又空虛，死氣沉沉。他們又把原本的感覺都帶進來了，巴德忍不住這樣想，一切都會隨時間過去的，蒂妲的鬼朋友也是。

　　應該說巴德希望如此。

　　他躺到床上，發出內心深處的感嘆，望著旁邊的雜物。還有這麼多事情要做，而且好像每做完一件事，就又有五件新的任務冒出來。即使現在筋疲力盡，他似乎還是無法入睡，有件事他得先完成。

　　他不記得是從何時開始的，他從來沒為誰禱告或寫日記，向來都是他妻子擔任聽眾，聽他訴說每天過得如何，每次他都會告訴她，他覺得好多了。她去世之後就成了種煎熬，他的親友鼓勵他禱告，但是巴德知道任何神祇都無法給他救贖，除非衪們安排足以媲美拉撒路復活的奇蹟。因此，他開始在晚上對過世的妻子說話，就像意外發生之前的習慣，一直延續至今。

　　「嘿，親愛的。」巴德一邊說著，一邊彎腰脫下鞋子。「『你把鞋子穿進來了』，我知道妳一定會這麼說，在我們把屋子整理好之前，妳得原諒我，我怕踩到鬆脫的釘子。」他踢掉鞋子後，便開始換衣服，繼續說。「孩子們還沒適應這棟房子，不過我早就該料到會這樣了，還是妳比我懂怎麼說服他們。如果有妳在，一切就容易多了。」他嘆口氣，脫掉上衣，換上簡單的灰色睡衣。「這棟房子很不錯，有些偏僻，但也許這是個優點。妳還記得我們以前的鄰居有多吵吧，現在這裡除了自己，沒人會來打擾我們。」他靠在枕頭上。「我想也許這是這麼久以來的頭一回，我們會在這裡過得很好的。」

　　他靜靜地躺了片刻，彷彿能聽見她的聲音從枕邊傳來，他已經睡意濃厚。這裡只有一片死寂，甚至連他自己的聲音也無法讓房裡減少一絲空虛感。這種感覺不像解脫，反而像撕開傷口上的痂，底下從沒真的痊癒過，每天晚上仍然會發癢。

　　他側過身關燈，房裡的黑暗被窗外的月光穿透，照進房間，淡色的窗簾顯得透光。巴德望著它，感覺眼皮開始變重。房裡嘎吱作響，在他周遭移動，似乎到他旁邊躺下準備入睡。他不禁覺得好像有東西在看著他，安靜、沉思，然後他的思緒漂向房間以外，最後終於閉上雙眼。

 

 

　　一個月後，罩布終於掀開了，最亂的箱子也都拆箱或堆放到閣樓上，鞋子擺在門口，因為每天進進出出，擺放的位置不斷變換而顯得雜亂。碗盤疊在水槽裡，作業散落在桌上，玩具的場景套件也遺忘在走廊中央。新的生活步調開始上軌道了，孩子們開始到新學校上課，巴德會在他們出門後坐在後院喝著咖啡，俯望河流，度過早晨。他的時間大部分都是獨自一人，在電腦前工作，等待公車開進巷道盡頭的聲音，告知孩子們到家。他們就這樣安居度日，找回平凡生活的自在。

　　不幸的是，這種生活並不是完全都這麼愜意。

　　「爸！」熟悉的尖叫聲傳來，巴德嘆了口氣，關掉正在趕製的電子表格，上樓梯到雪歌的房間，三個孩子全站在那裡，互相喊來叫去，分貝越來越高。

　　「我跟你說了不要碰我的東西！」雪歌對貝恩吼著。

　　「我才懶得碰妳那個蠢手鐲！」貝恩回嘴。

　　「不要吵了！閉嘴！」蒂妲也跟著大喊。

　　「到底怎麼了？」巴德蓋過他們的聲音。孩子們瞪大了眼轉頭看他，沉默又短暫的瞬間後，房間裡又再次爆發。

　　「貝恩又亂拿我的東西──」

　　「才沒有，明明是妳自己弄丟的──」

　　「別傻了！不是他拿的！」

　　「好好好……」巴德舉起雙手。「一個一個來，最大的先說，開始。」

　　「貝恩偷偷進來我的房間，拿走我的珠寶。」雪歌不假思索，得意地交叉雙臂。「我的耳環和項鍊都不見了。」

　　「我幹麻做這種事？」貝恩抱怨。「那東西看起來那麼俗氣。」

　　雪歌惱火地說。「我朋友安琪被騙了，她以為那是真的鑽石。」

　　「好吧，安琪大概也以為聖誕老人……」巴德拋來警告的眼色，貝恩往蒂妲的方向瞥了一眼，才換了個胡扯的說法，「騎的是黃色大象。」

　　「貝恩，真的不是你拿的？」巴德在他們又開始吵起來之間先插話。

　　「當然不是我，」貝恩回答。「我根本沒進來過這個房間，這裡的味道好像一朵花把另一朵花吃了又吐出來。」

　　「你的房間聞起來才像有東西泡在汗水桶裡，腐爛了十年！」雪歌反擊說。

　　「我知道是誰拿走珠寶！」蒂妲喊叫的聲音高得快衝上頭頂。雪歌和貝恩立刻停止爭吵，巴德期待地看著她，蒂妲吸了口氣。「是鬼拿的。」

　　雪歌發出受不了的悶吼，貝恩也把手拋在空中。「別再說鬼了，妳現在也該長大了吧？」

　　「我猜猜，把我的書架整個弄亂的也是鬼囉。」貝恩翻著白眼說道。

　　「沒錯！就是他弄的！」

　　「蒂妲……」巴德開口，可是她卻帶著受傷的眼神轉過來。

　　「連你也不相信我！」她大喊。「算了，無所謂，反正他是真的！」蒂妲轉身逃出房間，頭髮在身後飄動。巴德看了眼另外兩個孩子，他們像在內疚和不滿之間左右為難。

　　「搞什麼啊？她一直提到鬼，學校裡所有同學都覺得她很奇怪。」貝恩說。

　　「真的，爸，你該叫她停止了，這樣很不健康。」雪歌也認同。

　　巴德嘆氣。「貝恩，幫雪歌找一下她的房間，看看是不是真的弄丟了。讓雪歌也找你的房間，她就會相信不是你的拿的。」他離開兩人互相抱怨的聲音，去關心蒂妲。

　　他發現她縮在後門廊的階梯上，緊緊抱著膝蓋。後院的草坪大致上是一片原野，從山坡地延伸至遠方低處的湖泊邊緣，斜坡上的樹木角度雜亂不一，對面的房子看起來相當遙遠，遙不可及。他在門口徘徊了片刻，聽見她悶在臂彎裡竊竊私語，當他走上前時，她的耳語已經停止了。

　　沉默了許久沒再出聲，最後她又說。「我現在不想跟你說話啦。」

　　巴德在心裡默默嘆息。「嗯……妳在跟誰說話？」

　　「鬼啊。」她回答。

　　「鬼……」巴德跟著呼應。他到她旁邊坐在階梯上，手肘靠著大腿。「他現在在哪裡？」

　　蒂妲伸長脖子，張望四周。「你就坐在他旁邊。」

　　這個舉動是不由自主的，完全超脫信仰或懷疑論的範圍。像是種一連串的牽引，巴德轉過頭，他旁邊依然是空蕩蕩的，但是空氣卻如預期中的沉重。巴德嘲笑自己，居然下意識地回頭查看，好像期待會有什麼，可是除了空階梯以外什麼都沒有。不過他沒笑出來，轉回來時，蒂妲正在盯著他。

　　「你看不到他，他跟我說的。」她鬱悶地說。

　　「為什麼我看不見他？」

　　蒂妲嘆道。「因為你太 _真實_ 了。」

　　「那他不是真的了？」

　　「不對，是不同類型的真實，你不是那種的。」

　　巴德搖搖頭。「他現在說什麼？」

　　「什麼都沒說。」

　　巴德和女兒之間陷入一片沉默，他想向她伸出雙手，但是他知道她的年紀已經不適合用擁抱和親吻得到安慰。他們必須找其他方法來解決問題。「所以是鬼偷了雪歌的珠寶。」

　　蒂妲點頭。

　　「他放哪了？」

　　「不知道。」

　　巴德又嘆氣。「好吧，如果妳知道東西拿到哪裡，可以老實告訴我，我保證不會生氣。」

　　蒂妲轉向他，一副傷透心的表情。「不是我拿的，我發誓。」

　　「好，我相信妳。」巴德溫柔地說。

　　蒂妲撇著嘴說。「之前我說有鬼，你也說你相信我，結果還不是沒有。」

　　巴德掙扎了很久，終於決定提出這個問題。「蒂妲，為什麼妳會跟鬼說話呢？」

　　蒂妲聳了一下單薄的肩膀。「因為他就在這裡啊，而且他看起來很寂寞。」

　　「他為什麼寂寞？」

　　「不知道，他就是這樣。他的脾氣不太好，但那是因為他很傷心。」

　　「或許妳是不是應該別再跟他說話了？」巴德建議。「妳可以多跟學校的同學交談。」

　　蒂妲固執地搖頭。「不要，我想幫助他。」

　　巴德差點又要嘆氣，後來還是拉開笑容。他的小女兒總是善良得有點過分，曾經有次他們發現有隻鳥撞上窗戶，摔斷了翅膀，蒂妲照顧它直到一個星期後它死了，從來不會偷懶少餵它。她會這麼同情一個假想的鬼魂，好像也沒那麼奇怪。

　　「好吧，那我們能為他做什麼呢？」巴德說。

　　蒂妲想了想。「不知道，他好像很喜歡亮晶晶的東西，也許我們可以買些漂亮的東西送給他。」

　　巴德點頭。「聽起來很合理，妳可以跟我去鎮上一起挑禮物。」

　　蒂妲終於笑開了。「謝謝爸爸！我相信他一定會很高興。」

　　之後他們進市區到當地的二手商店，挑了些看起來比較有說服力的珠寶首飾，並放在一個小碗裡，擺在蒂妲的房間外。第二天早上，其中一條項鍊不見了，巴德不禁暗自笑著，他懷疑是蒂妲把它藏到別處了。反正最後她一定會玩膩，自然就會把雪歌的東西還回去。如果這表示還得繼續招待這位“鬼魂大爺”一陣子，那他也不介意。

 

　　這一整天幾乎都忙著把額外箱子拖到閣樓裡，現在總算能睡覺了，巴德感覺全身像洩了氣的氣球，肌肉酸痛、無力、崩解，心神更是如此。不過他躺在床上幾分鐘都還醒著，只盯著對面的牆壁，彷彿那裡不光是一面空牆。

　　「英格麗，我好擔心……」巴德嘆道。「雪歌和貝恩每天都吵個不停，蒂妲又無法停止提起鬼魂的事……我不希望她脫離現實，可是她始終深信不疑。」巴德望著天花板。「其實我有點希望那是真的，」他的語調沉悶。「如果這裡真的有鬼，那也許……也許……」他停下來，覺得沒有說下去的必要。

　　他猛然翻身拉下檯燈開關，讓房間瞬間陷入黑暗。他醒著躺在床上很長一段時間，沉浸在黑暗中，聽著屋裡的雜音和周遭流動的空氣。睡意不斷捉弄他，將他拖進夢鄉裡，每過一分鐘，他的意識就模糊一些，最後終於掉進黑暗深處。

　　幾個小時後，巴德突然驚醒，一下子睡意全無，但不是出於恐懼──他剛才並沒有作夢，而且脈搏和呼吸也很平穩。他被突如其來的強烈感覺驚醒，似乎有人躺在他旁邊。他不覺得害怕，反而是種知足，但是也夠嚇人的了。旁邊的枕頭是空的，沒有凹陷，毯子也很平整。巴德把掌心貼在床的表面上，期望會有點溫度，可是摸到的只有夜晚的涼意。他緊緊縮在被窩裡，房裡一如往常的空虛。

　　他翻過身，試圖甩開這種感覺。已經好幾年沒人睡在他旁邊了，這只是某些消逝已久的事物所留下的後遺作用，還沒被他的身體遺忘。但是當床尾附近的地板發出細微的吱響，灰塵微揚，巴德忍不住坐起身，四處張望，彷彿真的有一雙無形的腳踩過地板。

　　「有人嗎？」巴德問道，答案很明顯。他的聲音異常的平淡，似乎不歡迎那股噪音。巴德維持坐直的姿態許久，呆望四周，壓低呼吸，靜靜聽著屋子裡周遭的聲音。他並不覺得有人在看他，反之有什麼東西在躲藏，等他再次睡著後，它（無論它是什麼）就又會恢復每晚的動靜，如同鹿遇到偶然太過接近的步行者就會僵在原地。感覺就像巴德靜靜等候的時間夠長，可以瞥見那謹慎到難以察覺的東西一眼。

　　房間裡一片靜止和黑暗，一聲輕微的嘆息之後，巴德躺回床上，眼睛酸痛，不過閉上眼就立刻舒緩了些。他只休息了一會，或許是在裝睡，沒多久他就覺得思緒漸漸飄遠，即使床上他旁邊的位置隱約有另一人的存在，讓他在意識邊緣拉扯，也太過舒適以及累得無心理會。雖然只是個夢，但是身邊有人的感覺讓他特別容易安穩入睡。

 

 

　　日子一天天過去了。

　　他們逐漸適應這棟房子的節奏，家裡的門會自動打開，除非你把它們關上，晚上地板會嘎吱作響，架子上的東西不論放在多安全的位置都一定會掉下來──從架子的水平不一到設計不良，巴德什麼都懷疑過了。每晚躺在床上，他都能聽到房子裡有聲音在移動，彷彿真的有人在走動，輕得如呼吸聲一般，觸動生命中的音弦，安撫他入睡。

　　他發現自己一天比一天喜歡他們的新家，宛如這棟房子原有的回憶滲透他的腦海。他喜歡家裡的木製欄杆，幾十年來經過不同人的手打磨擦亮，現在到他手上已經變得很平滑。水槽附近的牆壁凹痕讓他想起一個似曾熟悉的故事，但是這個故事卻是發生在他還沒看上這棟房子的多年以前。這裡還有些過去的記憶存活著，藏在簾幔的褶痕裡。也許那不屬於他的，但他仍然會珍惜這些遺留下來的記憶。

　　近來雪歌和貝恩在學校裡表現優異，交到很多朋友，跟老師也相處得很好。蒂妲開始會聊一些同學的事，只是不像她談到鬼那麼頻繁，她還是會提起鬼魂的事。搬進來至今也有好幾個月了，她終於比較能接受新家，但是這個高大、一頭淺色長髮的男人的問題還是無解，家裡依然接二連三的有物品莫名不見，很多東西都被重新擺放（通常是書籍），他已經想盡辦法處理了。他可以應付得了這位“鬼魂大爺”的，只要他安份一點。

　　巴德發現妻子的項鍊不見了，清空最後一個搬家紙箱都找不到。

　　他在把小箱子塞進對等的大箱子，清理梳妝台表面上的包裝泡綿時，還沒注意到珠寶盒是開著的。他正忙著把箱子封上，完全沒多想，而珠寶盒裡少了項鍊熟悉、璀璨的光芒，他赫然停下來，放下箱子。項鍊不見了。

　　巴德心跳加快，拿起珠寶盒衝下樓梯。孩子們都坐在桌前，蒂妲在正寫作業，雪歌和貝恩分著吃一包薯片，他們有說有笑，直到巴德把珠寶盒放在桌上。他們的目光飄過去，不明白發生什麼事。

　　「孩子們，」巴德以嚴肅平穩的語調說道，「誰從盒子裡拿走媽媽的項鍊？」

　　回應他的是一片沉默。「我沒生氣，但是那條項鍊非常貴重，我只想確定它沒事。」沒有人站出來承認，巴德直瞪著雪歌。他知道她非常想要那條項鍊，有好幾次巴德都不讓她戴，但她還是一直追問。

　　她睜大眼看著她。「爸，不是我拿的，我知道分寸。」

　　「也不是我，我不喜歡綠色。」貝恩答得很隨便。

　　蒂妲稍微壓低身子縮進座位裡，她的哥哥姊姊們都各有一套說辭。巴德嚴厲的目光鎖定到她身上，交叉雙臂抱在胸前。

　　「蒂妲？」他說。

　　她搖頭。「不是我拿的。」

　　巴德不再問下去。「好吧，如果不是這裡的人拿走的，那就表示它失竊了，我得報警了。」

　　蒂妲張大了眼。「可是你忘記鬼了，可能是他拿的。」

　　巴德的怒火終於無法控制地燃起。「蒂妲，我是認真的。」

　　「我也是啊！」她怒道。「如果都不是我們拿的，東西又不見了，那最有可能是鬼拿的。」

　　「成熟點吧，蒂妲。」貝恩小聲嘀咕。「世上根本沒有鬼。」

　　蒂妲在桌子下對他猛踢腳，害他大叫。「那是因為你太笨了看不見他，不代表他不存在！」蒂妲叫著說。「是他拿走項鍊的，我知道是他！我可以問他放在哪裡，告訴他那很重要……」

　　「夠了，」巴德的嗓門大到自己都嚇到了。蒂妲安靜下來，緊抿著嘴唇。「蒂妲，妳知道那是媽媽的項鍊，對我來說非常重要，如果你老實說它在那裡，我保證絕對不會生妳的氣。」

　　「我這麼矮，搆不到梳妝台。」她抗議說，嘴唇開始發抖。「爸爸，對不起，我也不希望媽媽的項鍊不見，我會去問鬼，一定會……我相信他會還的。」

　　巴德看著蒂妲的眼睛，覺得一陣心痛。無論她是不是真的反省，責備她都無法解決問題。他向前幾步，越過兩人之間的距離，把蒂妲埋進擁抱裡，就像她還很小的時候，他常常抱她那樣。雪歌和貝恩關切地看著他撫摸蒂妲的頭髮。「沒關係，我們再找找看它是不是掉在房間裡，如果真的找不到，我們明天再找人來，好不好？」

　　蒂妲靠在他的肩膀上點頭。「今天晚上我會跟鬼說。」她低聲說道，巴德也沒阻止她。

　　第二天早上，他一醒來就發現珠寶盒放在他的床頭櫃上，裡面的翡翠項鍊閃閃發亮。他坐起來，睡眼惺忪地環顧一下房間，四處灑滿早晨的陽光。房門緊閉，房間裡和他睡前的樣子完全無異，如果蒂妲昨晚偷偷進來，那麼椅子刮過地板到梳妝台的聲音一定會吵醒他，房門有沒有開也會有感覺。大家都知道巴德淺眠，如果有人進來他的房間，他肯定會知道，更不用說走到他的床邊。

　　但是珠寶盒就在這裡，項鍊完好如初，觸手可及，好像它整夜都在這裡。巴德伸出手，有點預期項鍊會在他的手指下消失，不過它確確實實地在這裡，只是金屬讓他的手指感覺異常的冰。一定是蒂妲，除此之外找不到其它的解釋了。

　　他下樓準備吃早餐，蒂妲正坐在餐桌前喝著麥片。「鬼先生說他把項鍊還回去了！」她開心地說。「他很不高興，不過我相信他能理解項鍊對你的重要性。」

　　「喔……」巴德回應得有點笨拙，一邊摸著他的頭髮。「那就替我謝謝他吧。」

　　蒂妲扯開甜美的笑容，一口氣喝掉剩下的牛奶。「他還告訴我他的名字喔。」

　　「喔？我記得妳說他不想告訴妳。」他說。

　　蒂妲點頭。「是我一直煩到他受不了才說的，我想他應該對項鍊的事感到很抱歉。」

　　巴德忍不住呵呵一笑。「好吧，那我們的神秘室友叫什麼名字？」

　　「瑟蘭督伊。」

　　「Thandeel？」巴德偏著頭。

　　「不是啦，」蒂妲不耐煩地說。「瑟蘭、督、伊。你要是說錯了，他會很生氣。」

　　「瑟蘭督伊。」巴德咀嚼了一下這個名字。這實在太奇怪了，他完全想不到蒂妲是怎麼想出這個名字的。「如果他生氣了會怎樣？」

　　蒂妲聳肩。「他大概會永遠都不跟我說話了吧。」

　　蒂妲繼續喝麥片，巴德只能搖頭，腦子裡不斷重複那個名字， _瑟蘭督伊_ 。他以前從來沒聽過這個名字，其實還滿好聽的。巴德望著餐桌對面的小女兒，開始有點半信半疑了。

 

　　買菜對巴德來說從來都不是件容易的事，更別說要為親屬以外的人做飯了。他盯著擺放盒裝餅裝的陳列架，思考哪一種最不會讓蒂妲的同學引起可怕的食物過敏。身旁的購物車已經塞滿了東西，只剩下找到一些好吃的，並希望為科學展覽的點心桌上作出的貢獻不會鬧出人命。身為這個鎮上的新面孔家長，他並不知道有誰想打聽他的事情，或許他這麼做有點過頭了，但如果這樣可以幫助蒂妲適應她的新學校，那他很樂意為之。

　　他一手拿著肉桂餅乾，一手拿著糖餅，在兩者之間猶豫不決時，有位一頭毛燥的棕髮，戴著針織帽的女士走到他旁邊，明確地選定了巧克力餅乾，以幹練的身手拿下三大盒。她一定感覺到巴德在看她，她的視線從巴德手中的盒子瞟到他苦惱的表情。

　　「你好像有點不知所措。」她親切地說。

　　巴德苦笑說。「為了科展準備的，我個人比較喜歡花生醬，可是有些人會過敏。」

　　女士大略看了盒子一眼。「選肉桂餅乾吧。」她果斷地說。「畢竟每個家長都會準備糖餅。」她看見巴德旁邊塞了一堆東西的購物車。「看來你好像打算要餵飽一支軍隊。」

　　巴德笑了笑。「三個孩子，其中兩個正在發育，一支軍隊的胃口可能還比他們小。」過了一會後，他伸出手。「對了，我叫巴德。」

　　她與對方堅定地握手。「希爾達。你們剛來到這個鎮上嗎？」

　　「我們剛搬進河谷街。」巴德說。

　　「河谷？」希爾達揚起眉毛。「我還想那個老地方終於賣掉了，你應該有聽大家說那裡鬧鬼吧。」

　　「鬧鬼？」巴德笑了，雖然並不覺得有什麼好笑，不過有一種奇怪的感覺竄過他的胸口。「他們為什麼這麼說？」

　　「這要看你怎麼想了，他們會這樣說，因為那是真的。」希爾達毫不考慮地說下去。「自從我有印象以來，就有人見過很多有關那棟房子的怪事。沒人住的房子卻有東西在走動，夜裡會傳出一些動靜和聲音，有時好像會有個不存在在這世上的人站在窗前。其實也沒什麼，只是想提醒你。」她說得很急。「徘徊在那裡的東西相當安靜，只是那個老地方一直有種詭異的氛圍。」

　　兩人之間頓時一陣靜默，巴德回想家裡發生的一些現象，只是他已經習以為常了。他從來沒看到窗前有什麼人影，但是他真的什麼都沒看見嗎？「妳相信那是真的嗎？」巴德問道。

　　希爾達看他的眼神有點詭秘。「你現在就住在那棟房子裡，你確定你真的想知道嗎？」巴德沒有回答，她倒是露出歉意地微笑。「對不起，我太不上道了，這樣嚇你。我住在山核桃大道上，其中一棟寶藍色大門的房子，你可以隨時帶你的孩子們過來吃晚餐，免得他們把家裡吃垮了，我丈夫很會煎漢堡。」

　　巴德笑著，再和他握一次手。「謝謝妳的建議。」

　　巴德把車停在房子前的碎石車道上，車子熄火後，他在車裡坐了很久。房子聳立在面前，白天看起來並不會特別嚇人。百葉窗的油漆需要重新粉刷，時間久了，顏色都退了，不過雜草叢生的玫瑰園和傾斜的門廊增添了幾分野生的魅力。看起來倒不會死氣沉沉，不像鬼片開頭為了製造張力，都會有不信邪的家庭住進去的那種房子。它看起來就是個家，如果這個家曾經屬於許多不同的人，那也許他們每個人都各自留下一片回憶，如果這就叫有鬼，巴德也沒有怨言。他希望也能在這棟房子留下自己的痕跡，例如浴室階梯要上新的油漆，房門要換新手把。這裡有太多糟糕的遺留物了。

　　那天晚上，他老早就該睡了，但是巴德在床邊坐得筆直，盯著傾斜的月光映照的地板。他知道自己應該塞進被窩裡，什麼都別想，睡覺就是了，可是腦子裡一直有個非常瘋狂的想法，他實在無法不去想。自從在超級市場和希爾達交談過以後，對方的話不斷在巴德的腦海裡反覆播放，他再也不想無視這件事了。反正，用不著多久就會證明自己錯了。

　　他清了清嗓子。「呃……哈囉。」空蕩的房間給予的回應是徹底的寂靜，略有一絲審判的感覺。

　　「你每天晚上都在跟老婆說話，怎麼現在就跨不過這條線了？」巴德對自己咕噥，然後又大聲地說。「我不知道你是不是正在聽，也不知道你是真的還假的，我女兒認為你就在這裡。」他搖搖頭。「我不相信這種事，但是如果你真的存在，那我倒想看看。」他停下來，過了片刻，他高舉雙手。「所以你能給我一個跡象嗎？拿出證據？如果我真的住在一棟鬼屋裡，好歹也要讓我相信吧。」

　　他靜靜地坐著，幾乎憋著呼吸，豎起耳朵注意每個細微的動靜。什麼都沒發生。「來吧，瑟蘭督伊？這是你的名字吧？給我一個跡象，瑟蘭督伊，不然就是我懷疑心重了。」

　　房裡突然一陣掉落聲，像是石頭砸進來那麼響亮。巴德嚇得全身抖了一下，心跳加劇，他看向聲音來源──一本書從書架上掉下來。他默默嘲笑自己，下床撿起那本書。他一定要調整書架的水平，看看能不能搞定它，但是他彎腰撿起書本時，被封面吸引住了。第一時間還沒認出來──那是他買給貝恩的書，貝恩長大後就不想看了。封面上有顆笑嘻嘻的骷髏頭，周圍泛著詭異的綠光，標題寫著《十三猛鬼故事》（Thirteen Chilling Ghost Stories）。

　　巴德把它放回書架上，脖子後面一陣刺痛，他環顧四周，依然是空空蕩蕩的，不過感覺不太一樣，房間裡好像有其他人的存在，角落聚集了某種有意識的東西。空氣像屏住呼吸一樣變得凝重又寂靜，巴德不敢輕舉妄動。

　　那晚他睡在沙發上，躺在黑暗中不停思考，如果他們的家真的鬧鬼，那這隻鬼還挺幽默的嘛。


	2. Chapter 2

　　家裡過了好一段沒再出現靈異現象的日子，生活終於回歸正常，可是當然了，並不是完全都正常──巴德就是擺脫不掉那晚在房間裡被什麼東西糾纏的感覺，而且每當他獨自在家時，那種感覺還是緊緊跟著他。他實在沒辦法光是聳個肩就假裝沒事，他必須搞清楚真相。

　　在電腦前坐了好幾個小時，巴德覺得脊椎都快散了，盯著螢幕的眼睛視線也有點模糊，他雙手捂著臉，休息片刻。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　雪歌突然出現在他手肘旁邊，露出好奇的微笑，嚇了巴德一跳。「喔，沒什麼，只是做點小小的研究。」

　　但是免不了的，她的視線移到巴德的電腦旁邊那堆書上，它們太耀眼炫目了，馬上就吸引了注意力。她忍不住揚起一邊的眉毛。「《十九世紀的著名鬧鬼事件》？天啊，爸，不要連你也這樣。」

　　「我只是想查清楚一些事情。」巴德努力讓說出來的聲音維持冷靜的語調。有個鬼魂可能住在（或者說無生命地徘徊）他家裡，他痛苦地意識到執著於這個想法上是多麼可笑。

　　「整天聽蒂妲說這件事已經夠糟了。」雪歌哀嚎著說。「你該不會想在家裡到處掛十字架和蒜頭吧？」

　　「那是對付吸血鬼的招數。」巴德不以為意地糾正，繼續閱讀剛才看到一半的文章。「雪歌，妳就先遷就我一下，從我們搬進來到現在，妳有遇到過什麼奇怪的事情嗎？例如某些地方特別陰冷、有物品被移動或莫名失蹤之類的？」

　　「喔，這種事情很常有啊，」雪歌說。「但是只要你別在床下找妖怪，它們都有合理的解釋。」

　　「以前妳每天晚上睡覺之前，我都得幫妳做這種事。」巴德笑著提醒她。

　　雪歌翻了白眼。「對啦，直到某天晚上我自己查看床底下，才發現其實什麼都沒有。」

　　巴德嘆道。「我相信妳說得沒錯。」他指向面前的書。

　　「可是無論如何你都想繼續這項“研究”吧。」雪歌繼續說。「好吧，爸，反正抓鬼也不是你可能有過最奇怪的嗜好。」她戳一下他的手臂，調皮地笑著。「如果你見到鬼，記得問他到底對我的耳環做了什麼，我後來都沒找到。」

　　雪歌離開後，巴德靠在椅子上，發出無聲的嘆息。書本掉落的靈異事件過後也有幾天了，在那之後就沒再發生什麼奇怪的事，他不禁開始想自己是不是太過偏執了，直到他開始調查這個鎮上的歷史。本來一直沒什麼收穫，不過經過一個下午，終於在圖書館地方誌，積滿灰塵的書架上找到一些線索。

　　根據當地報導指出，位於俯瞰湖泊的高處，在巴德這棟房子的同一塊區域裡，原本有一棟莊園在1813年被燒毀。那場火災沒有相關的死亡名單，但巴德在另一篇文章裡發現一段引述，至少有一個人死於那場大火。關於周邊房子的消息就查不到了，於是巴德打電話給把這地方賣給他的房仲，她宣稱自己完全不知道這棟房子是否有超自然現象，只強調之前許多住進來的人家都沒急著離開。如果真的有東西在他的房子裡，看似也沒有不祥的凶兆。

　　巴德的雙眼閒散地環視工作室，看著淩亂的書架和蒂妲留在窗臺上的玩具。他很喜歡這裡，感覺陳舊、溫暖又安心，就像一場曾經穿越多次的熟悉夢境，宛如這棟房子一直期盼著他，不是一般的期待，而是甘願到天荒地老的等待。現在他在這裡了，也不想再動搬家的念頭。

　　但是如果這棟房子真的有鬼，他還是想知道真相。

 

　　風在茂盛的草地上嚎嘯，巴德躺在床上睡不著。暴風雨剛平息，雨水敲打屋頂，迅速流進排水溝，風夾帶雨水潑濺在玻璃窗上，那時他和孩子們在玩刺激的拼字遊戲比賽。傍晚時大雨停止了，天際繪上一層玫瑰色的晚霞，在雲下飄降，最後沉落山陵的後方，房子似乎在深呼吸，舒緩清新的呼吸。當深夜來臨，孩子們都溜進被窩下，房子又發出聲響，動靜多得比巴德之前聽見的還活躍，彷彿在自行檢查損傷。他躺在床上聽著，微弱、似是細語的聲音宛如房子正在舔舐自己的傷口。

　　微風捎過窗戶，吹得樹葉沙沙作響，屋裡發出沉悶的嘎吱聲。巴德呆望天花板，看著月光映照的形狀隨著窗簾飄動而改變。空氣逐漸回暖，過不久就需要開空調了，不過現在屋裡的窗都開著，向戶外開放的。巴德開始覺得眼皮沉重，他終於敗給闔眼的衝動，睡意向他招手，時間看似也變得緩慢，如同房裡的空氣和動靜一樣輕微。

　　床腳下的地板傳來一陣輕柔的聲響，卻比房子其它的驚嘆聲還尖銳，讓巴德猛然睜開眼。房間裡還是一如往常的空蕩，但這種空虛感似乎很濃厚、有所期待，甚至有種渲染力，令他想起早前吹過一陣風，隨後就雷雨加交。在巴德的注視下，地板又發出另一聲吱響，這次位置稍微有點不同，像是有人在房裡四處走動。

　　他把雙腳伸到床下，並不怎麼害怕，在他的光著腳貼上冰冷的地面時，木質地板還在作響。聲音慢慢地移動，好像在等他跟上，這是非常瘋狂的想法，但巴德可沒累昏頭，他離開床邊，走到門口，一切都比他長久以來的記憶還要清晰。

　　巴德跟著屋裡的聲響，引領他穿越走廊，走下樓梯，階梯的冰冷刺激他的赤腳。有種無法解釋的感覺牽引他走向廚房，又無來由地停在門口，廚房裡一片昏暗，只有淡藍色的月光從大窗戶照進來，稍微點亮這個空間。沒有什麼不尋常的，但是巴德就是忍不住四處張望，這種衝動就像眼裡發癢卻抓不得。然後，它彷彿全程都在這裡，而巴德剛剛才發現它的存在，他看到了。

　　有個人影站在窗前。

　　巴德愣住了，雙眼直視著它，似乎只要他移開目光，它就消失。現在他的雙眼好像跟大腦脫節了，腦子裡拼命想弄清楚看到的是什麼，可是身體早已有了反應。恐懼迅速湧進靜脈裡，但同時也夾帶興奮感。他猶豫地踏進一步，人影還在那裡。

　　「哈囉？」巴德輕輕出聲，他的聲音像是融入空氣中的塵埃粒子，無法擾亂沉默。人影沒有回應，巴德又向前靠近了一點。幽魂佇立窗前，凝望山丘，窗簾因為吹進的微風輕輕擺動，比他更加暗淡、空靈。

　　「瑟蘭督伊？」

　　人影移動了，巴德在他轉身時深深抽了口氣，等著對方發出猙獰的怒吼。當他看見鬼魂的面孔，他的心似乎靜止了。長長的金髮直線貼在出眾、棱角分明的面容旁邊，濃眉下機警的眼神向他投射一道目光，如月光一般遙遠、冷酷，也充滿某種安靜的嚮往。巴德可能會說的話瞬間都跳出了腦海，他就只在那裡盯得目不轉睛。

　　鬼魂的嘴唇動著，巴德豎起耳朵，卻聽不見任何聲音。「我聽不見你說什麼。」他說，並向前一步。

　　對方立刻轉身，拉遠距離──數秒之內慢慢消失淡去。

　　「等等！」巴德叫得太遲了，那個人影已經化為無法想像的記憶裡。巴德佇在原地，感覺寒冷又貧脊。「我只是想跟你說說話。」他輕聲說，屋子裡沒有回應。巴德望向窗外剛才由另一雙眼凝視的景色，月光為湖面鍍上一層白銀，將樹林變成一大片蕩漾的光影，非常美麗、神秘、奇特，巴德的心裡有種情緒在沸騰。

　　他關上窗戶，在那一刻，湖面附近有個東西閃爍，不是樹葉，也不是月光。有人站在湖邊，很明確地有一頭長髮。巴德一邊看著，心跳持續加快，那個人影轉身背對湖面，朝房子回頭，走在湖岸邊。在巴德看來，人影融進了湖泊的波光，然後完全消失。

　　剩餘的夜晚，屋裡非常安靜，但是巴德仍然睡不著。

 

　　凡事總有懷疑的空間，都能找到合理的解釋。也許巴德真的太累了，他睡眼惺忪，神智半夢半醒，不過與女兒談起鬼魂，回想起一個鬼魂出現在窗前或是走在湖邊，要思考這件事還不算困難。他要說服自己相信那些事非常簡單，不過這棟房子已經讓他安定下來了，像是一個活著的物體，有溫度有生命，而且在它的掌握中，巴德只能接受它的真理。

　　過了沒幾天，巴德和蒂妲再談起這件事。好幾個星期以來，她第一次要求聽睡前故事，巴德也很高興地滿足她。他唸完《記憶傳承人》（The Giver）最後一章的最後一行後，便闔起書本，安靜的結束，蒂妲睏倦地對他眨了眨眼。

　　「謝謝你，爸爸。」她低聲說。

　　他捧起她的臉，在額頭上親了一下。「蒂妲，我可以問妳一件事嗎？」

　　她的眼睛睜大了一點，並用小手揉著眼。「什麼事？」

　　巴德猶豫地問。「妳還記得第一次看見鬼魂是在什麼時候嗎？」

　　蒂妲倒在枕頭上，咬著嘴唇一邊思考。「不知道，就在我們來這裡沒多久。那時我在找東西，然後就看見他在這裡了。」

　　「要是我想看見鬼呢？或跟他說話，我應該怎麼做？」巴德問。

　　「嗯……」蒂妲認真地上下打量他。「嗯，如果他不想被你看見，你做什麼都沒用。但是如果你別到處跑來跑去或忙東忙西的，他可能就會來找你了。」

　　「不要忙東忙西？」巴德重複。

　　　　蒂妲點頭。「有時候我只是安靜地在房間裡坐了很久，他就出現了。他不怎麼想說話，可是有時候還是會說。」她四處瞄了一眼，靠近巴德悄悄說。「我覺得他很寂寞。」

　　巴德忍不住笑了。「好吧，我得好好試一試。」

　　蒂妲的眉間稍微皺起。「爸爸，為什麼你想跟鬼說話？」

　　巴德聳聳肩。「這樣比較不失禮，妳不覺得嗎？」他笑道。

　　蒂妲看向遠處一會兒，然後把頭沉進枕頭裡。夜燈的橙色燈光包圍著他們，但是黑暗卻在蠶食房間的角落，她壓低聲音說道。「拜託不要趕走他。」

　　巴德看著她，有點訝異。她兩眼低垂，噘著嘴唇，巴德伸手提起她的下巴，讓她可以看見他眼裡的保證。「我答應妳絕對不會。」

　　「勾勾手指頭。」

　　巴德伸出手指，鄭重地勾住蒂妲的小指。「勾勾手指頭。」他的手指順道輕輕點了一下她的鼻子，得到女兒開心的笑容。她翻身仰躺在床上，視線飄向房間角落。「晚安，爸爸。」

　　「晚安，甜心。」他起身把燈關掉，輕輕關上門。離開以前，他聽見蒂妲在黑暗的房間裡小聲說話。他停下來，靠近門縫仔細聽著。「你應該讓他看看你，他人很好的，我覺得你會喜歡他。」停頓了片刻。「好吧，晚安。」

　　然後沉默無聲。巴德走回自己的房間，感覺怪透了，在走廊上，他也忍不住瞄向空蕩蕩的角落。

 

　　巴德按照蒂妲的建議試了好幾次，坐在沒開燈的房間裡，等候著發生什麼。他等了很久很久，希望放自己去睡覺以前，可以聽見從黑暗中傳來說話的聲音，可是什麼都沒有。過了一會，他覺得鬼魂根本不想跟他說話。

　　昏暗的客廳裡，電視節目的片尾曲將巴德拉回清醒狀態。他坐起來，睏乏地用手撥了幾下頭髮，他本來在看夜間新聞的──顯然沒什麼好玩的事件。身上蓋著厚重的毯子，說明了其中一位孩子發現他睡在這裡，而且不想吵醒他。他找到搖控器，關掉電視，電視中最後一個語句淒涼地被卡斷了。

　　客廳陷入半黑暗的狀態，皎潔的月光透過窗戶照進來。巴德嘆了口氣，還沒離開沙發，他覺得很舒服。空氣中有種沉重卻又輕柔的東西，壓迫著他，又像溫水托起他。片刻之後他閉上眼，再次來到入睡的邊緣。

　　「你睡得真熟。」

　　這個聲音讓巴德後頸一陣刺麻，不過他沒起來尋找聲音來源。這個聲音很低沉、渾厚，又有傲氣，在自己家的客廳沙發上聽到，很難不害怕。

　　「我等你醒來已經有段時間了。」聲音又傳來了，這次巴德忍不住轉過頭，客廳裡表面上還是沒東西，但實際上是有感覺的。

　　「你是瑟蘭督伊？」巴德發著抖問道。四周依然寂靜，讓他覺得自己問了個蠢問題。「我以為你不能跟我說話。」他實在難以相信這種事居然真的發生了。他懷疑自己還在睡夢中，不過他並不這麼認為，事實上，他希望這是的真的。

　　「有點困難，但不是不可能。」沒有人影在這裡，也沒有深藍色的陰影輪廓。

　　「你在哪裡？」巴德輕聲問道。

　　空氣立刻沙發的另一邊凝聚、擴散，就像光線突然間意識到忘記照亮某些東西，過了一會又不見了。「就在這裡。」

　　巴德想起之前在窗前看見的人影，看起來非常真實。「能讓我看著你嗎？」

　　「為什麼？」聲音聽起來一部分不太高興，一部分被這想法逗樂了。

　　「不知道，光是跟無形的聲音交談感覺很怪。」

　　後來發出的聲音可能是嘆息。空氣中的波動再次浮現，但是這次就凝聚在此，巴德終於能看清顴骨、下巴和藍眼的輪廓。「這樣你滿意嗎？」

　　那一刻，巴德簡直看呆了，眼前的鬼魂一身奇異的裝束，白色襯衫有著寬鬆的袖子，外面搭了一件背心，領帶緊緊圍繞在脖子上，兩腿交叉地坐著，微傾著頭，用品定的目光打量巴德。巴德感覺好像有靜電的電荷刺激皮膚，他重新面對這個不可能的景象，然而這個不可能的景象似乎對他沒什麼好印象。

　　「這樣盯著人看很沒禮貌。」

　　巴德差點笑出來。「抱歉，這真的很……令人毛骨悚然。」

　　瑟蘭督伊揚起眉毛。正當巴德有話要說時，對方的影像突然變淡，然後消失。巴德的心跳得厲害。「等一下，」他向黑暗喊道。「我無意冒犯，我只是……從不相信鬼魂是真的。」

　　聲音從不知道的某處傳來。「我不是真的，只不過我都在這裡。打從你出生以前我就在這棟房子裡了，一直到你死後也是，別忘記這點。」

　　「蒂妲沒說你有點情緒化。」巴德說道，並希望語調的亮度可以蓋過聲音裡的顫抖。

　　「我也老早就領教過你以嘲諷所表示的遺憾。」瑟蘭督伊不以為意地回應。他的形體又出現在沙發的末端，巴德看見他臉上浮起一抹微笑。

　　「你一直在觀察我？」巴德問。

　　「當然，這是我的房子，我高興愛去哪就去哪。跟著你們到每個房間，不可能沒發現你的行為舉止。」

　　「嚴格來說並不是“你的”房子，」巴德不由自主地這麼說。「我們也住在這裡。」

　　瑟蘭督伊傲慢地移開目光。「目前是如此，那些人最後還是離開了。」

　　巴德交叉雙臂抱在胸前。「我可沒打算離開。」

　　瑟蘭督伊嘆了口氣。「就算我想也沒辦法強迫你走，看來我們得學會彼此和平共處了，不論我們喜不喜歡。」說話的同時，瑟蘭督伊的形體越來越透明，再來只剩下聲音，最後完全消失。

　　「等一等，我還有問題。」巴德表示抗議。

　　「我會再來找你。」瑟蘭督伊的聲音變得模糊。「我已經消耗自己太多了。」不明的停頓，害巴德差點以為瑟蘭督伊已經走了。「最後一件事，」聲音說。「浴室的新油漆難看死了，馬上把舊壁紙換回來。」

　　巴德張開嘴想快速地反駁，不過一下才意識到瑟蘭督伊不見了。彷彿一條毯子蓋過他的頭，牢牢地籠罩他，從來沒想過會存在的東西就這麼突然消失了。他搖搖頭，感受胸口下的心跳，並壓下微笑的衝動。看來他將要跟鬼魂共處一個屋簷下，以後這個屋裡每天都少不了驚喜。

　　幾天後，他翻著壁紙樣本，努力回想浴室上油漆之前的舊壁紙是什麼樣子。畢竟最好還是小心為上，他可不敢想像惹惱了鬼魂會有什麼下場。

 

　　從那天起，情況完全不同了。

　　在家裡走動都疑神疑鬼的，不知道有沒有人在偷看。每次不管走進什麼房間，他會下意識地先瞄一下角落和無人的空間，他可能也發覺這些行為已經變成例行公事了。所有的房間都是空著的，除了有種揮之不去的感覺。有幾次巴德輕聲呼喚瑟蘭督伊的名字，試圖將他從暗處哄出來，但是無論他怎麼喊都不見人影，所以他只好繼續處理家務，盡量不去想有隻幽靈在身邊徘徊的事。

　　巴德再次感覺到時，正在換睡衣，房間裡的光源只有中間一片絢爛的月光。巴德在脫衣服時，感覺有股擁有自我意識的能量，但是房裡只有他一個人。當然，他不得不放棄這種想法，只有他一個人不代表已經過去了。房間裡沒有身影出現，他拉了拉上衣，脫掉牛仔褲，解開綁著半馬尾的頭髮。

　　「你 _從來_ 都不整理床舖的嗎？」

　　巴德扭過頭，他的左邊什麼都沒有，仍然用有點不悅的眼神盯著。「你在看我換衣服？」

　　聲音在空氣中飄散，夾帶著索然無味的情緒。「我才沒興趣看。」

　　巴德掃視整個房間，尋找冷漠的眼神和那頭淺色的頭髮。「你在哪裡？」

　　有動作吸引他的目光，瑟蘭督伊出現了，如同他一直都在這裡。巴德差點嚇出病來──他就斜靠在床上的另一邊，上衣到鞋子穿得好好的，彎著一隻腳，另一腳是伸直的，手臂隨意地靠在膝蓋上。他看起來已經在這裡有一段時間了。

　　「你在這裡幹麻？」巴德問道。

　　瑟蘭督伊看他的眼神，好像對方是在問“你今天早餐吃了什麼”。「我晚上幾乎都在這裡度過。」

　　巴德的眉毛挺了起來。「在我床上？」

　　瑟蘭督伊瞪向他。「嚴格來說，是我的床。」

　　巴德嘆了口氣，走到瑟蘭督伊的對面，坐在床邊。他的腳下聚集了月光，將影子投射在床上，繪出一片黑影。這很詭異，但是他與鬼魂共處一室時原本有的那點陌生感，現在卻感覺不到了，反而有種巴德無法形容的自然。「你不能因為曾經待過這間屋子，就獨占每件事情的主導權。」

　　瑟蘭督伊的嘴角卷起一抹淺笑。「我高興。」

　　巴德沮喪地搖頭。「沒見過這麼霸道的鬼。」

　　瑟蘭督伊沉默了一會，兩人越來越靠近，只有一條攤開的被子相隔。他的姿態這麼隨意，看起來還是很高雅，旁邊皺巴巴的床單和塌陷的枕頭顯得很不搭。他的淺金髮披在肩上，在月光下散發微光。沒人能讀得出他的表情。

　　「知道我們共用一張床，你很不舒服嗎？」

　　「呃，當然。」巴德說。「你真的需要睡眠嗎？」

　　「不像你們那樣，只是這種習慣有撫慰作用。整夜保持清醒，獨自在走廊上徘徊……並不會讓你覺得愉快。」

　　巴德又嘆了口氣，禁止瑟蘭督伊上床似乎不太公平，怎麼說這張床他也已經睡了幾十年了，再說，過去這幾個月，他也沒打擾到巴德。「那應該無所謂吧，至少不像我能感覺到你這麼糟。」

　　瑟蘭督伊盯著他，面無表情。「如果你真的很困擾，可以去睡沙發，我沒意見。」

　　巴德不禁笑了。「是喔？你還真慷慨。」他挪到床的中央，與瑟蘭督伊並肩而坐，上半身撐著床頭櫃。這麼靠近感覺很奇怪，而且知道若是伸手根本碰不到對方或任何東西。上次有人躺在他旁邊是他的妻子，那次她睡著時還抱著一本書，嘴裡叼著筆，這些回憶形成不自在的哽咽卡在他的喉嚨裡。這次不同，瑟蘭督伊似乎是存在的，實際上並不是真的。無論他可能有什麼奇怪的習慣，其實一點都不影響巴德。

　　「那就約法三章，」巴德甩開那些灰暗的思緒，比出手指列舉。「第一，你只能躺在那一邊。第二，不准在半夜裡出怪聲，我很容易心臟病發。第三，」他的目光意味深長地落到瑟蘭督伊那雙古怪的靴子上。「不准穿鞋子上床。」

　　瑟蘭督伊聳聳肩，才一下子他就裸著雙腳。巴德難以置信地看傻了眼。「你還能改變你的外觀？」

　　「合理範圍內就行，若是不同的面孔或是其他身形就沒辦法了。」

　　巴德搖頭。「真是詭異透頂了。」

　　「你想要的話，我可以再把鞋子變回來。」

　　巴德輕笑說。「不必了謝謝，穿著鞋子睡覺就是我的底線。」

　　瑟蘭督伊動也不動看著巴德塞回被子裡，縮在床上。巴德覺得那雙眼的壓迫感好像要燙傷他的皮膚似的。「能不能請你……再把自己隱形？看你坐在那裡實在很不舒服。」

　　「行。」又一會兒，瑟蘭督伊消失了。巴德等了片刻，好像期待會有什麼東西撲面而來，然而房間裡徹底的寧靜，他翻過身，面向旁邊，他知道瑟蘭督伊一定還在。「你還在看我嗎？」

　　「沒有。」

　　巴德輕輕嘆息，把被子拉到臉上，閉緊了雙眼。身邊沒有呼吸聲，床單上也沒有溫度或摩擦聲可以說明還有人在，可是他能感覺到瑟蘭督伊的存在，比那些跡象更深的程度。有人在身邊的感覺終於讓巴德明白每晚都不是在作夢，當時只是覺得安慰。知道瑟蘭督伊確實存在時，他的背脊還起了一陣奇怪的刺養感。

　　睡意來得很快，他人躺在身邊的感覺漸漸將他拉進夢裡。

 

　　之後就像那樣，許多個夜晚，瑟蘭督伊都在沒現形的狀態，這種時候，巴德總是會表達些無意義的意見，引誘他出聲或顯像，通常都很有效。蒂妲曾說瑟蘭督伊不愛說話，但巴德發現事實恰巧相反，可能就是跟他的舉止一樣草率了點，不過他似乎很喜歡和他交談。或說，至少他不會想回避，而且巴德發現如果沒對空房間說「晚安」就怪怪的，若沒得到回應更不習慣。

　　春天與夏天交替，炎熱的氣候隨之而來。屋裡很快就出現一個問題：第三天氣溫超過華氏八十度，空調卻壞了，壞得很徹底，他們開著窗睡覺，勉強還能入睡。巴德在雪歌上學前注意到她的黑眼圈，只好把最後一個風扇讓給她。空氣中的水氣預告一場即將來臨的大雨，一下就不停止。每次巴德快要入睡時，悶熱感就不斷堆積，讓他不得不移動位置到床上比較冷的地方。不過一點效果都沒有，怎麼樣就是睡不著。

　　被單變得濕黏，在他身上糾結成一團，他踢開被子，半睡半醒的狀態下，四肢顯得沉重，然而空氣還是很悶。他盡量不一直翻來覆去，頭上吊扇發出的喀搭聲只是悲慘地提醒它的運轉沒什麼幫助。他全身只剩一件四角褲，但感覺像又厚又濕的毯子緊緊包著身體。

　　一聲煩悶地呻吟後，巴德爬下床。房間另一側的窗戶如果泛著微光的方格，他有點蹣跚地過去拉起窗簾，讓月光流進房間。這扇窗本身就有點小麻煩，他用力扳開窗戶，清新涼爽的晚風接觸他的皮膚，立刻舒服了許多。這扇窗只能打開一點，再開就會卡住，不好開關，不過這樣就夠了。

　　巴德輕輕嘆氣，往前將額頭靠在冰涼的玻璃窗上。眼前是房屋拉長的影子，沿著山坡往湖面的波光延伸，包裹在獨有、稍微蜿蜒的道路上，現在沒有行駛的車輛，所有房子都在黑暗中沉睡，完全沒有人醒著的跡象。

　　「很美吧。」

　　聲音從後面傳來，巴德沒回頭。「是啊。」

　　「我常常俯瞰這片庭院，比我活著時的印象還要久。這裡變了很多，但我對鄉村的喜愛還是沒變。」

　　巴德轉身，光線掠過他身上，而他的下半身在黑影裡。瑟蘭督伊站在兩步的距離外，凝視窗外，望著巴德剛才所望的方向。雖然巴德站在光源裡，瑟蘭督伊卻被一層深藍色的陰影包圍。

　　「我很擔心有天他們會毀了這一切，看來我生命中簡單的快樂註定要一一失去。」瑟蘭督伊嘆道。

　　「但並不是失去一切。」巴德輕聲說。對方突然對上他的雙眼，彷彿有什麼在他們四目相接之間傳遞，胸口的起伏像是突來的一陣微風，而窗外吹進來的空氣已經靜止。

　　「不是失去一切，」瑟蘭督伊坦承。「卻是我們最缺乏的感受。」

　　巴德嚥了口水，點頭。「我深有同感。」

　　瑟蘭督伊走近一小步，他的頭髮被照亮，形成固態的月光，眼神中有種深刻的領悟。

　　「我聽見你跟她說話了，你一定非常愛她。」

　　巴德頓時緊張起來。「是的。」知道有人聽著自己和妻子私底下的談話，感覺很奇怪，也有點不滿。

　　「她怎麼了？」

　　巴德苦悶地笑道。「你大概沒想過有人在下午三點發生車禍，感覺就是不合理，不是嗎？但是這種事偏偏什麼都有可能。」他搖搖頭，抗拒冷酷黑暗的記憶朝他的喉嚨伸出爪牙。「她只不過去撿些雞蛋做晚餐而已。」

　　瑟蘭督伊停頓了一會。「你得試著忘記那些過去，很久以前我就學會接受每件事情發生都有它的道理。」

　　如果是其他人對巴德說這些話，他會僵硬地笑笑，然後轉移話題。此刻，他只是搖頭。「我已經厭倦了那些情緒，也聽夠大家叫我要堅持一輩子。」

　　瑟蘭督伊的眼中閃過一絲光芒。「從來都沒人能給我這種慰問，可我還是存在好幾輩子了。」

　　巴德一手捂著臉，過往的舊傷正隱隱作痛，半癒合的縫線扯到開始滲血。少了這種感覺，他根本撐不下去，然而悲痛從來沒減少過。「我不指望你能理解。」

　　「是嗎？別自以為是跟我談死亡。」瑟蘭督伊的語氣變得冷漠。「想想你妻子其實很幸運，她的靈魂不必留在人世，親眼看著所愛的人一個個消失。」

　　巴德的心像是靜止了。「那場大火……沒傳出傷亡名單。」

　　「只有一個人罹難。」瑟蘭督伊轉向他，彷彿是月光劃傷他的臉，被火焰燒得扭曲。「我妻子和孩子存活下來了，他們在這裡重建家園，居住了一段時間，後來他們離開，我就再也見不到他們了。他們臨終前就躺在我伸手能碰到的地方，而我就在旁邊。你該慶幸還能在你愛的人歸於塵土之前，凝視她最後一次，不是每個人都有這種機會。」

　　巴德看著他，剛才原本的無奈完全蒸發。瑟蘭督伊臉上血肉模糊的燒傷也不見了，他的皮膚完好，不過呈現半透明，幾乎不存在。巴德知道給予安慰是沒用的，但還是不自覺地伸出手，想搭在瑟蘭督伊的肩上，卻直接穿過對方的身體，感覺和攪動空氣中的灰塵差不多。瑟蘭督伊看著那隻撲空的手，神情非常疲憊。

　　「你不必安慰我，過了這麼多年，我早就認命了。」

　　「我想我也給不了你什麼安慰，過去也沒有人真的安慰到我。」

　　瑟蘭督伊的嘴角露出苦笑。「當親人死去，我們就哀悼了兩次，一次為他們，一次為自己。我想我們的心裡曾經有愛停留的地方只剩一片空虛。」瑟蘭督伊伸手，月光照射下顯得修長、蒼白，他的手停在巴德的胸前能感覺到心跳的位置，沒試著貼上對方的皮膚，他們都知道彼此無法接觸。如果巴德閉上眼，就能感覺到一股力量，像兩塊磁鐵互相吸引的引力，只是不夠緊密。瑟蘭督伊直視他的雙眼，淡藍的眸色容易魅惑。那瞬間，巴德失了理智地希望眼前的男人是個確實的實體，然後他會做什麼？他不知道──只知道自己渴望擁有可能會發生的一切。

　　「幸好你還有你的孩子。」瑟蘭督伊說道，把手放下，別開目光。「獨自一個人很難撐得過去。」

　　「你並不是一個人，」巴德平靜地說。「至少，你不必再是一個人。」

　　瑟蘭督伊的目光又與巴德對上。「你願意陪我嗎？」

　　突然間，巴德覺得好像失去原本的優勢。「如果你想的話。」他低聲呢喃。

　　也許是光線造成的錯覺，那片刻，瑟蘭督伊似乎在審視巴德的身體，欣賞赤裸的胸口上閃爍汗水的光澤。巴德霎時才意識到自己除了一件內褲以外什麼都沒穿，但是他也沒有遮掩自己的打算。

　　而後，很快地，瑟蘭督伊消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　廚房裡非常悶熱，充滿炒洋蔥的味道，以及巴德準備晚餐忙得四處亂竄的腳步聲。他與那位女人認識以後，蒂妲就真的常去她家作客，這次輪到巴德回饋一下了，努力準備一餐豐盛又不會毒死人的晚飯，好讓希爾達和她丈夫飽餐一頓。還用了三個計時器以防煮東西時不會把菜炒焦，談何容易啊。

　　「雪歌，可以幫我把鬆餅放進烤箱裡嗎？」巴德叫道，煎鍋裡嗞嗞作響。

　　「爸爸，它為什麼發出這種聲音？」蒂妲問。

　　「因為它正在煮菜，親愛的。貝恩，不准偷吃，」巴德警告正在撕漢堡包的兒子。「去做沙拉。蒂妲，可以幫忙擺餐具嗎？」

　　貝恩翻了白眼，也還是乖乖去做事，蒂妲踮起腳尖，從廚房櫃台上拿出一疊盤子，端著都走不太穩了。巴德讓自己稍微鬆口氣。

　　「洋蔥要焦掉了。」聲音輕輕傳進耳裡，也夠害他嚇一大跳了，往旁邊看仍然什麼都沒有，是說到現在他也應該要習慣了。轉身一看，果不其然，煎鍋已經在冒煙了，他趕緊翻炒洋蔥，勉強還能挽救回來。他能想像現在瑟蘭督伊的臉上一定閃過一絲微笑。

　　「謝謝。」巴德輕聲回應。

　　「什麼？」雪歌在對面問著。

　　「沒事，我在自言自語。」巴德迅速回答。「鬆餅烤得怎樣？」

　　「再過二十分鐘就烤好了，我可以去換衣服嗎？」

　　她站在廚房門口，用毛巾擦拭雙手。巴德看著她，突然被一股深層、得意而且無法解釋的感覺襲擊。此時此刻，一切都該理所當然的感覺。看到角落，他的笑容就變得暗淡。「當然可以，十分鐘內回來。」

　　雪歌微笑點頭，匆匆跑出廚房，她的腳步聲沿著樓梯上去，在二樓的房間裡到處移動。巴德繼續煎著漢堡肉，意識到隱約有人在看他。

　　「我很喜歡這棟房子，」巴德突然說，看著鍋裡的油跳個不停。「它好像有靈性，友善的靈性。」

　　「我曾看著它建造完成。」瑟蘭督伊回答。巴德用眼角的餘光可以看見他靠在櫃台上。「我很好奇，你為什麼會來這裡？」

　　巴德聳肩。「想逃避一些回憶吧，你應該比誰都瞭解，每個家都會儲存各自的回憶，無論好壞。而且不是每隻鬼相處起來都像你一樣這麼令人愉快。」巴德緊盯著面前的煎鍋。「有時他們只是徘徊不前，你也拿他們沒辦法。」

　　他不需要回頭，就能想像瑟蘭督伊的表情。「我猜你也沒料到才剛擺脫可怕的回憶就馬上撞鬼吧。」

　　巴德點頭，笑了笑，壓一下煎鍋裡的漢堡肉，感覺臉頰發熱。「其實這隻鬼並不壞。」

　　「把肉翻過來，那面已經好了。」

　　巴德露出和藹的笑容，照對方說的做。「你真的有點愛使指人，你知道嗎？」

　　「也許是你不喜歡聽從別人的指示。」

　　當巴德的眼光轉向瑟蘭督伊，他的輪廓在廚房的燈光下一閃。從眼角的餘光看來，瑟蘭督伊就跟正常人一樣真實，現在他和灰色、淡淡的污漬差不多。巴德挑起眉毛，提起鍋鏟指著他。「嘿，別偷襲煮飯的人，你會害我分心。」

　　「要讓你分心太簡單了。」

　　巴德哼了一聲，然後兩人變得沉默，廚房裡都是炒菜的劈啪聲、烤箱的運轉聲，還可以聽見蒂妲和貝恩在飯廳裡爭吵。「你都沒解釋過那些竊藏行為。」過了片刻後，巴德說道。瑟蘭督伊挑眉表示疑惑時，他又說明。「偷小件珠寶，還把東西到處亂放。」

　　「我也會覺得無聊啊，」瑟蘭督伊立刻回說。「能跟我互動的對象都具有夠強的意識，我沒辦法碰觸有靈魂的東西，移動物品算是一種挑戰，也是接觸世界的一個方法，提醒我還滯留在人間。我還活著的時候，常常到處收集小飾品送給我的家人，這個習慣還是改不掉。」

　　瑟蘭督伊談起家人時，不難聽出他聲音裡的悲傷，刻意隱藏之下，他的情緒明顯變得冷漠。巴德想起瑟蘭督伊剛才說過他曾看著這棟房子落成，而且他束縛在這裡的時間比那還長。困在這塊方寸之地長達一世紀之久，看著這些延伸的走廊以及在此來來去去的生命，卻永遠都不能伸手接觸他們，在這種困境究竟會變成什麼樣子？驚人的是瑟蘭督伊還沒發瘋，或枯萎成凋零的空殼。那雙眼睛背後必定藏有不可思議的力量，巴德希望現在就能看見。

　　「爸爸，爸爸，貝恩想把胡蘿蔔塞進我耳朵裡！」蒂妲衝進廚房，差點撞上巴德的大腿後面。

　　他用空著的那隻手穩住她，另一手調整瓦斯爐的火。「小心，親愛的，我們得讓食物盡量留在鍋子裡。」

　　從眼角餘光，他看見瑟蘭督伊微笑，然後消失。蒂妲望向他剛才所站的地方，皺起眉頭。「你在跟鬼先生說話嗎？」

　　巴德忍著笑意，胡亂摸了摸蒂妲的頭髮，給她鍋鏟，順便逃避那個問題。「妳想不想試試看炒洋蔥？」他拉來一把椅子，讓她能看得到自己在做什麼，一手扶著她的後背，幫她站穩。蒂妲將鍋裡炒成褐色的洋蔥堆成一小堆，眼睛都亮起來了。

　　「我覺得鬼先生很喜歡你。」片刻之後，她突然冒出這句話。

　　巴德驚訝地瞥了她一眼，一種奇怪又難為情的感覺在他腹部裡翻騰。「為什麼這麼說？」

　　蒂妲帶著燦爛的笑容看向他，她的暗示巴德想破頭都無法解讀。「我就覺得他真的很喜歡你呀。」

　　巴德也回她微笑，想到瑟蘭督伊就在旁邊聽著他們的對話，他試圖忽略那如洪水一般的尷尬，但同時又忽略不了某種感覺在心裡舒展，他不知道瑟蘭督伊聽了女兒的說法會怎麼樣。「喔，那真是太好了。」

　　門鈴打斷他們交談，巴德讓蒂妲離開瓦斯爐，拿回鍋鏟，關掉瓦斯。「去跟哥哥說我們的客人來了。」他拍拍她的後背，她就衝了出去。最後再望一眼剛才瑟蘭督伊靠在櫃台前的位置，不自覺地揚起微笑。

 

　　房子像玫瑰園那般茁壯、擴展、綻放，矗立在此，藤蔓纏繞著金屬圍欄，部分攀附在房子外牆上，還開了花。他已經成為這個地方的一部分，如同這裡也是他的一部分。他的生活充滿光明，寧靜又不乏快樂。每次煮飯，有時他要用到量杯就發現東西就在旁邊，而且已經裝好他需要的材料和份量。他常常會在家裡到處放書，做家事經過就順便翻頁，讓瑟蘭督伊可以閱讀。他會熬夜聊天聊到深夜，空蕩的房間裡全是他們的聲音。

　　夜晚不再像一艘接一艘漂流而過的空船，他躺在床上，安靜不等於死寂，沉默也非牢不可破。當他在午夜醒來，感覺也不像有什麼堅硬的東西卡在喉嚨裡。這棟房子彷彿把他捧在掌心裡，他並不害怕。

　　就在這樣的深夜裡，睡意將他拖至意識模糊的中途。他本來很容易就能再次入睡，但是有種感覺將他從內心深處抽離。巴德睜開眼就呆望著床上的空位，瑟蘭督伊在那裡，即使看不見對方，他仍然知道旁邊不是空的。巴德打了哈欠，手指縮在枕頭下。「你又在看我睡覺嗎？」

　　一陣停頓後。「嗯。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為你的樣子很奇怪。」瑟蘭督伊的語調不太順，好像非常小心地選擇形容詞。

　　巴德發出哼聲。「那又不是我能控制的，睡覺就沒意識了。」

　　「我沒有罵你的意思。」聲音又停頓下來。「你睡著的樣子看起來很安寧，我從沒在你醒著的時候看過。你就好像……在無重力的狀態，應該是這樣說的吧。」

　　巴德聳眉。「大概是因為我流口水了吧。」

　　「一點點啦，份量流得很藝術。」

　　巴德忍不住發笑，也聽見旁邊傳來同樣的笑聲。過了一會，瑟蘭督伊說。「你還累的話，我可以離開讓你繼續睡。」

　　「不，不用了。」巴德忍住打哈欠的衝動。「我喜歡你陪著我。」

　　「不久前你還說我很……“毛骨悚然”。」

　　「想法是可以改變的。」

　　巴德想像得出瑟蘭督伊臉上拉開的笑容。他閉上眼，但還沒睡著，過了很久，瑟蘭督伊的聲音才又傳來。

　　「你不跟你妻子說話了？」從他謹慎的語氣聽來，巴德知道瑟蘭督伊很小心注意踩在地板上的腳步。他們從來沒談過這件事，不過這次感覺很正常。

　　巴德盯著天花板，手墊在腦後，房裡一片昏暗。如果他坐起來，還是能看見瑟蘭督伊坐在床沿，卻不會留下凹陷的痕跡，或者是在地面上無聲地來回踱步，再不然就是什麼都沒有。在落入沉默的沉悶循環之前，巴德終於回應了。

　　「我想還是不了。」他的眼神黯然。

　　「為什麼？」

　　巴德嘆道。「只是覺得現在沒必要了。」他有些猶豫。「其實這麼做從來沒讓我覺得比較好過，只是變成一件我不得不去做的事，好讓自己堅持下去。」此時好像有個硬塊哽在他的喉嚨裡。「可是我知道這麼做沒用，她已經走了。」他談起這件事已不像以前那麼心痛，他原本還以為傷害永遠都不會減少。反而像是潛藏在心裡的重量振翅而飛，呼吸終於能順暢一點。

　　「但你還是很想念她。」

　　「當然，我永遠都忘不了她，但我知道她會希望我繼續好好生活，希望我沒有她也能過得快樂。」他苦笑著說。「可是說得簡單。」

　　「我也會這麼想，」瑟蘭督伊輕聲說。「看我妻子在我走了之後能過得幸福，我只希望……希望她可以找到……」他的話突然打住。

　　巴德翻身面向另一側漆黑的空位，看著瑟蘭督伊大概所坐的位置。「我不知道我們在失去重要的親人之後是不是都能快樂，但是不管等待我們的是哪種幸福，我相信你妻子一定能找到它。」

　　瑟蘭督伊安靜了很久。「謝謝。」他的聲音不比地板的吱響還大。這句道謝就像指尖溫柔地觸摸巴德的眼皮和打顫的睫毛，雙眼不聽使喚地閉上，短時間內，他只是隨意識漂流，介於睡著和清醒之間，感覺瑟蘭督伊若有似無的重量在旁邊。

　　「你在想什麼？」

　　巴德側躺著，聲音直接就從面前傳來。他輕笑說。「我在想你現在是什麼樣子。」

　　「要我顯像給你看嗎？」

　　巴德搖頭，臉頰稍微摩擦著枕頭。「嗯……光用想像的就夠了。你就跟平常一樣拘謹端莊，靠著床頭坐得筆直，兩腿交叉，手放在腿上。如果你在生時都是這種姿勢，沒死於脊椎病變還真是奇蹟。」

　　經過許久的寧靜，瑟蘭督伊的外形慢慢浮現，就在巴德的眼前，如低窪的霧氣滙聚在被子上，擴散出四肢的形狀，然後鼻子、披散的頭髮。巴德訝異地抽了口氣，瑟蘭督伊不是靠坐著床頭，他就躺在枕上與巴德相對，頭髮也散在枕頭上，不止鞋子，連同上衣也一併消失，露出圓潤的肩膀，不像平常那麼僵硬。不知為何，他整個人看起來更加柔和，在燈光下呈現焦橙的膚色。他的眼睛半闔，巴德知道他還醒著，不過看起來快要睡著似的。

　　「哇，真沒想到。」巴德低聲說。

　　「是好還是壞？」瑟蘭督伊問道，巴德瞟向對方嘴唇的動作。

　　巴德下意識點頭。「當然是好的。」

　　瑟蘭督伊笑了，看起來如此真實，他能 _感覺到_ 他，他的重量、體溫和存在，無論在空氣中還是床單上。巴德難以抗拒想觸碰對方的誘惑，原本壓在枕頭下的手似乎不受他的控制，開始滑過兩人之間的狹窄空間，掌心向上，像是用指節溫柔地撫摸馬的鼻子，瑟蘭督伊低下眼看著，又立刻別開目光。巴德的手不再往前，當瑟蘭督伊翻回身躺著，眼神疲倦，他只感到一陣心疼。但是他再次回頭看向巴德時，似乎下了某種決心。「把手攤開。」

　　巴德聽從他的話，慢慢張開手指，把手背貼在床單上。隨後瑟蘭督伊也伸手，稍微懸在巴德的手上，然後緩緩放下，表面上兩個人的手是握在一起的，但是瑟蘭督伊的接觸宛如冬季的陽光，沒有任何重量。巴德愣住了，他希望他們的手指可以緊扣在一起，彎起拇指握住瑟蘭督伊的手背。

　　「對不起。」瑟蘭督伊說。

　　巴德抬起頭，有些訝異。「為什麼道歉？」

　　瑟蘭督伊聳肩，動作非常輕微。「感覺不真實。」

　　巴德望著他，而瑟蘭督伊只是看著他們的手，不願與他對視。巴德的心裡有種感覺在膨脹，灼熱和渴望，想將瑟蘭督伊的痛苦抽離，煙消雲散。

　　無聲的嘆息後，瑟蘭督伊的身影似乎消退了些，蓋著巴德手上的那隻手越來越透明。「這些年，我不斷在這些大廳裡穿梭，比起瞭解自己，反而更瞭解寂寞，我幾乎記不得其它事了。」

　　巴德等他繼續說下去，心中一陣刺痛。「你為什麼不能離開？」他問。

　　「剛開始是因為我的家人，」瑟蘭督伊輕聲說。「我離不開他們，他們走了以後，我還停留在這裡，因為我相信他們還會回來。久而久之，我就忘了該怎麼走下去。」他每說完一句話就更加暗淡，最後完全不見人影。當他再次開口，巴德仍然無法忽略聲音裡的苦澀。「我已經不記得生活平靜、有人陪伴的感覺了，也想不起觸摸別人或被觸摸是什麼感覺。」

　　巴德把手伸向聲音傳來的方向，但是只能摸到平滑的空床單。

　　「我很希望我可以碰到你。」連他自己都很意外會這麼說，然而這句話脫口得像呼吸一樣自然，也是不可否認的事實。

　　身旁維持了很久的沉默，久到巴德以為瑟蘭督伊已經不在了，不過隨後對方說話了。「如果可以，你會做什麼？」

　　瑟蘭督伊的語調有點耐人尋味，有種如履薄冰的警惕。巴德很想看著他的臉。「嗯……我會先從握手開始。」

　　他聽見瑟蘭督伊的笑聲。「握手？太正式了吧，至少也該來個擁抱。」

　　巴德笑道。「那是接下來才要做的，不用急嘛。我會先慢慢靠近你，直到我可以確定而你也相信自己是真實的。」

　　「我喜歡這樣。」瑟蘭督伊頓了一會。「然後呢？」

　　瑟蘭督伊的聲音讓巴德全身一陣輕微的顫抖，他可能在暗示什麼。「我會摸你的頭髮，看看是不是真的像看起來的一樣柔軟。」他現在就可以想像髮絲纏繞指間，順著他的手移動和散落的畫面，以及捧著瑟蘭督伊的頭皮可能會感覺到的溫度。他想像將頭髮握在拳頭裡會是什麼感覺，這回不再克制自己的幻想。他的心隨回答的每句話越跳越快，他都不知道心裡原來就藏著這些想法。「我會撫摸你的臉，感覺眼眶下的皮膚和耳朵的輪廓，再從脖子上的脈搏到喉結的凹處。我會……」他突然結巴。他知道再來會做什麼，可是話就是卡在喉嚨裡說不出口。剎那間房間裡變得空曠，非常冷清，只有他的聲音在飄蘯，天花板如同空白的畫布，繪上了月光。「抱歉，我不應該……」

　　「我會吻你。」

　　瑟蘭督伊的聲音很輕柔，卻有什麼流連於表面下，引起巴德的下腹一陣躁動。他吞了口口水，喉嚨很乾。「我會吻你……」瑟蘭督伊重複說道，巴德聽見他笑了起來，就連他也被自己嚇到了。「從你的額頭到眼皮，再到嘴角……然後是你的嘴唇。」瑟蘭督伊所說的似乎真的都發生了，他可以感覺到瑟蘭督伊柔軟的嘴唇正在吻著他，感覺對方的齒間和在其下竄動的舌頭。「如果你知道有多少次我想這樣吻你，巴德……」

　　巴德唇間吐出一口氣，略苦又香甜。他聽到瑟蘭督伊輕如鴻毛的笑聲。「我會要你脫下衣服，沿著你的骨架親吻你的身體、你的疤痕和斑點……你想要嗎？」

　　「嗯。」巴德回應，聲音沙啞，他盯著空蕩的房間，就像在看瑟蘭督伊正在做他所承諾的事。

　　「把眼睛閉上，巴德。」

　　巴德閉上雙眼，縮起手指。此時沒有東西隔在他和瑟蘭督伊中間──他就躺在他旁邊，卻能感覺平坦的胸膛、搧動的睫毛，以及屈膝之間的溫暖。瑟蘭督伊的聲音充滿每個角落，緩慢且渾厚，足以讓巴德的皮膚感受到慾望邊緣的刺癢。

　　巴德脫掉衣服後，那就像瑟蘭督伊的指甲在劃他的皮膚，指尖撫摸至巴德的臀骨，同時瑟蘭督伊告訴他該怎麼做，瑟蘭督伊的手懸在他身上，一陣顫抖沿著背脊流竄，宛如火花在燃燒鬆軟的乾草。瑟蘭督伊用溫柔的話語在他皮膚上傳遞顫抖麻癢的感覺，等待他慢慢瓦解。他的聲音如同一隻手輕輕撫過巴德的額頭，在耳邊呢喃，讓他入睡。

　　他甘心沉淪，沉浸於更深層的感受，睡意化成指尖漸漸將他崩解，片刻之後，他與瑟蘭督伊彷彿一同化為虛無，無形式的漂流，只剩溜進窗簾縫隙的月光，留下微笑的假象。


	4. Chapter 4

　　日子不斷過去，一如他們每天都是這樣過，之後也會繼續。有時他們找到一些生活情趣，一個微笑或是一種感覺，一旦發現了就不會消散。每個早晨，花園裡的百合都會吐出橙色的花蕊。

　　反覆的日升日落，房子也融入盛夏的氛圍，渲染至它的基底，整棟房子都在呼吸大自然的氣息。圍籬的油漆依舊斑駁，上面攀附著蕃茄的藤蔓，孩子們在旁邊的花園裡種植馬鈴薯、胡蘿蔔和豆子，它們的嫩葉原本長得有點虛弱，也開始有茁壯的跡象。陽光穿過窗口，像慵懶的小貓在地上蜷伏，將屋子照得暖和，一開窗，青草、野花和露水的芳香立刻撲鼻而來。巴德並不是迷信的人，但他仍相信這裡是他一生中擁有過最快樂的地方。

　　「我愛你，你知道嗎？」

　　巴德背靠著湖邊的樹木，就地而坐，陽光打在他身上，他閉起雙眼。瑟蘭督伊在身旁的草地引起細微的動靜，如微風捎來不同的觸感。巴德說出那句話時沒有一絲忸怩或害怕，他是很快樂的，那也是實話，而現在是時候檢視這項事實。

　　「已經好一陣子了，」他繼續說。「我希望不會有結束的那天。」

　　空氣中充滿微風的蕭颯聲，湖面和樹葉也起了波蕩。「你真的這麼想？」瑟蘭督伊的聲音沉穩卻謹慎，宛如手裡捧著精美易碎的東西，絲毫的震抖就會支離破碎。

　　巴德睜開眼，瑟蘭督伊就在他身旁的樹蔭下，因為陽光的照射，影像顯得有點模糊。巴德不需要看就知道他在那裡──他的存在如燃燒的烈焰，巴德覺得他就像燈塔的光芒，可靠又強烈。此時巴德看著他，一股瘋狂又愉悅的情緒在膨脹，快要從他的軀殼裡爆發出來，化成旋風席捲草地。不過最後它還是透過他的眼神以及微笑時的嘴角流露。「你不必多說什麼，我只是想讓你明白。」

　　瑟蘭督伊望著他，神情凝重，他的手貼在涼爽、潮濕的上。一會之後他別開目光。「每次看見你，我總能深刻地感覺到你的存在，」他的語氣很微弱，與其說巴德聽見了，倒不如說是用感覺到的。「我是這麼想的，或許它是我感覺上的空缺，但是隨著我越來越瞭解你，這塊空缺也漸漸填補起來了。我從不認為這裡曾為我留下了什麼，所以我……」瑟蘭督伊突然停住，他的影像忽隱忽現。「很謝謝你。」他最終說。

　　巴德將瑟蘭督伊說的話像對折的紙片句句收進心裡。就回應他的表白而言，「謝謝你」絕對不是最浪漫的，但那是瑟蘭督伊真切的心意，巴德銘記在心。他早就看穿藏於背後的情感，每次擦拭木門檻，或看見光線裡的灰塵粒子飛舞，他都有感覺。這棟房子充滿了愛，即使是現在也能感覺得到。

　　「走吧。」巴德爬起來，拍掉手掌上綠草的髒污。「我們到湖邊走走，你可以跟我聊聊你的船。」

　　「我以為你已經聽膩了。」瑟蘭督伊說道，一踏進陽光，他的影像便消散。

　　「別裝作一副好像不想說的樣子。」

　　他聽見瑟蘭督伊的輕笑。陽光和煦，腳下的草地也很柔軟，光線灑在湖面上閃閃發亮，他和瑟蘭督伊並肩而行，泥土上沒留下腳印，他的聲音與風聲交融。一隻老鷹在上空盤旋，乘著他們感受不到的氣流，一場夏季暴風正在形成，而現在正處於暴風前的寧靜。他看著老鷹突破急促的風，俯衝而下，略過水面，從湖裡撈出一條銀魚。

 

　　巴德抱著一袋食物回到家，孩子們都還沒放學。他輕步走進屋裡，順手把鑰匙丟到桌上，走向廚房，瞄過每個角落，期待看見窗戶之間的陰影中浮現熟悉的輪廓和熟悉的微笑。可是每個角落都不見影子，巴德的笑容漸漸消失。

　　「瑟蘭督伊，」他喚道，把牛皮紙袋折起來放回廚房櫃台上。「我回來了。」

　　沒有回應，廚房看起來更是比巴德印象中的還要冷清。他像是碰上了殘酷的現實，緊靠在櫃台邊。巴德試圖甩開這種少了什麼的感覺，把蔬菜和義大利麵放進冰箱和廚櫃裡。

　　「今晚我想做燉飯，」他對著空氣說話，語氣比很久以前跟對方說話時還要猶豫。「有什麼建議嗎？」

　　還是沒有任何回應，巴德暫停手邊的動作。四處聽不見外面的風聲和樹葉的晃動聲，屋子裡異常安靜，巴德不記得曾經有這麼安靜過。當他不由得胡思亂想，就有一股微弱的緊張感敲打他的胸口。「瑟蘭督伊？」他呼喚著，從廚房到飯廳，再到樓梯，仍是找不到他出門之前還在的東西。有什麼消失了，少了最根本的靈性，他都快認不得了。房子變了，變得格外空虛。

　　他跑遍每個房間叫著瑟蘭督伊的名字，心中的恐懼越植越深，不斷膨脹。孩子們回家了，他不得不用笑容來掩飾不安，並開始準備晚飯，這次身邊少了熟悉的存在和對方偶爾高傲地提出建議，在耳邊告訴他要放多少鹽。晚餐味如嚼蠟，巴德不知道是因為沒有瑟蘭督伊教他放調味料，還是因為擔心鈍化了味覺。沉重的氣氛籠罩飯廳，直到大家都回去各自的房間，巴德的心跳紊亂。之前只要他呼喚，瑟蘭督伊都會出現。一定是出了什麼事。

　　他關上房門，轉過身，瑟蘭督伊就站在窗前。巴德心中已經糾結了一天的結立刻就解開了，然後轉變為將要引發怒火的導火線。

　　「你去哪了？」巴德問道，不讓聲音透露出瀕臨憤怒邊緣和害怕的情緒。「我翻遍整間屋子找你找一整天了。」

　　瑟蘭督伊仍然背對他，雙手背在身後，輕輕扣著。「我只是想獨處。」他隨口回答。

　　巴德發出嘆息，坐到床上。「當有人叫你，你卻不回應，這不是“想獨處”，這叫沉默以對。」

　　「所以不論何時，只要你呼喚我就得出現嗎？」瑟蘭督伊赫然轉身，失去理智般地吼道。「無時無刻聽候你的差遣？」

　　頓時巴德的心裡一陣寒意絞動。「我不是這個意思。」瑟蘭督伊沒回話，他慢慢站起身。「瑟蘭督伊，到底怎麼了？」

　　瑟蘭督伊搖頭，張口似乎有話想說，可是沒出聲，再閉上嘴唇更是抿得比剛才還緊，臉上只閃過一絲微笑。「抱歉，我不是故意兇你的。」

　　「沒關係。」巴德雖然這麼說，依然能感覺得出他們之間缺了什麼，非常重要，卻再也喚不回來。「你願意談談嗎？」

　　瑟蘭督伊走過來，示意巴德跟他一起坐在床上。「以後再說吧。」他說道，眼神裡夾雜苦澀的情緒。當巴德想開口抗議，他立刻舉起手指。「拜託，今晚可以跟平常一樣聊天就好嗎？」

　　巴德無法拒絕瑟蘭督伊的請求，只能破顏微笑，放鬆肩膀。「好吧。」他輕聲回答，這只是暫時的妥協，就這一回，他可以假裝不在乎。他無法忽視瑟蘭督伊每次與他對視就避開目光，或是把手擱在膝上動也不動的樣子。他相信最後會知道瑟蘭督伊在想什麼，但是那晚熄燈之後，躺在床上的巴德，竟也不確定他所感覺到的存在到底是真的在他身邊，還是只是他的幻想。

 

　　瑟蘭督伊消失的時間越來越長，越來越頻繁。

　　有時他到第二天早上以前都不會出現，巴德會翻身盯著陽光照不到的暗處，尋找他的身影。在一起時，他們也說不到幾句話，巴德很擔心，而瑟蘭督伊仍然冷漠，直到太陽升起，映照屋瓦，瑟蘭督伊又會再次消失。

　　屋裡變得死寂，彷彿屏住呼吸，或者根本是斷了氣息。屋子籠罩在高溫下，開始有悶熱的感覺。

　　巴德在床上躺了幾個小時，但是不想睡。當他聽見地板發出吱響，熟悉又自在的節奏，立刻下床跟著它下樓。瑟蘭督伊在窗前等著，最初巴德見到他所在的那扇窗，這些記憶揪擰著巴德的心，將快要說出口的話擋在牙關之後。他靜靜站著，望著凝視窗外的瑟蘭督伊。

　　「月亮好像沉進湖裡。」這句話絕不如巴德的預期，也沒減輕心中的不安，不過他還是拉開微笑走上前。湖面反射滿月的光芒，閃閃發亮，沒有風打擾的水面非常平靜，月亮倒映在其上，空靈飄渺，隨著水波顫動，如同餐盤的圓滿、皎潔。

　　「看起來好美。」除此之外，巴德不知道還能說什麼。

　　「沒錯，」瑟蘭督伊無奈地認同。「可惜不是真的。」他轉過身來，雖然嘴角微笑著，但眼神是悲傷的，巴德的心頓時下沉。「你明白了嗎，巴德？這就是我，只是光的假象。」

　　「嘿，」巴德在能阻止自己之前走向對方。「對我來說絕對不只這樣。」

　　「是嗎？」瑟蘭督伊神色哀傷，立刻把手伸向巴德的臉頰，仍是直接穿透過去，一點感覺都沒有。巴德後退了一步，這是赤裸裸的痛處。「你是真的，有血有肉，而我已經不屬於這個世界的一部分，永遠觸碰不到。」

　　巴德搖頭，無法再勉強微笑。「你只是在誇大其詞。」

　　「是嗎？」瑟蘭督伊把手放下，眼神也變了。「你永遠都無法擁抱我，巴德。如果你出事、受傷了，身邊沒有其他人在，我也沒辦法求救，甚至不能幫你處理傷口。我不能跟你一起吃飯，晚上也不能給你溫暖，帶你出去好好玩一次。」他走到巴德面前。「如果你想離開這間屋子，我也不能跟著你。」

　　「我為什麼要離開？打從我們搬進來的那一刻起，我就非常確定要住在這裡，我哪裡都不會去。」巴德反駁說。

　　「你現在這麼說，但生活總會改變，說不定你會找到其它工作，遇見新的對象……」

　　「遇見新的對象？！瑟蘭督伊，所以現在是你吃醋的問題？」

　　「當然不是！」瑟蘭督伊突然吼道。「問題是我想給你一切，可是我做不到。跟我在一起你能過什麼樣的生活？我能給你多少快樂？」說到最後，他的語氣更加絕望，痛苦又殘酷。

　　巴德有很多話想說，但是瑟蘭督伊別過頭時，他還是把那些話吞了回去，月光穿透瑟蘭督伊的臉，照亮荒涼的壁爐，裡面的爐火已經燃燒殆盡。巴德感到相當無奈，他沒辦法捧著瑟蘭督伊的臉，讓對方看著他的眼睛，看見他的決心。「那我的想法就一點都不重要嗎？如果我不想跟別人在一起呢？」

　　瑟蘭督伊轉身走到窗前。「你應該要的。」

　　「不過我不會。」巴德再次走向他。「聽我說，這樣就夠了，好嗎？」

　　「不，當然不好。」瑟蘭督伊說道。「我這個樣子就“夠了”？巴德，你是在安慰我嗎？」

　　巴德舉起雙手，彷彿可以抵擋瑟蘭督伊的言語。「你明知道我不是這個意思。」

　　瑟蘭督伊轉向他，剎那間，悲痛的表情讓巴德愣住了。儘管難過，他還是笑著說。「走出去吧，去過你該過的生活，勇敢地再試一次，找到可以跟你一起白頭到老、分擔痛苦和共享旅程的人。我會徹底消失，不過就像月光下的塵土和湖面上的波光，時間久了，你就會忘記我曾經存在過，你可以跟另一半過得很幸福。」

　　巴德搖頭。「我不會那麼做的。」

　　瑟蘭督伊閉上雙眼。「如果你不肯繼續向前，那我就不得不把你推出去。反正這幾十年，我已經看慣了別人的人生在我前面上演。」他的聲音裡沒有任何情緒。「我會讓自己徹底消失，不再干擾你的生活。」當他再睜開眼，彷彿一切已經塵埃落定。「別再找我了。」話說完，隨即就只剩下巴德一個人。

　　「瑟蘭督伊？」加速的心跳敲得他的胸口隱隱作痛，巴德環視整個房間，除了正常的影子外什麼都沒有。「我知道你還在這裡。」他叫道，聲音響亮而空洞。「這不公平，快出來再讓我看看你。」四周毫無動靜。「瑟蘭督伊。」巴德強壓下內心裡不斷增長的恐懼。「好！隨便你！」他喊著。「就消失吧，繼續逃避你的問題，但我們終究還是要說清楚的，瑟蘭督伊，而且我哪都不會去。」

　　他砰一聲地甩上窗戶，把窗簾完全拉開，讓月光照進房裡的每個表面，陰影的範圍縮小，更黑暗。那晚他躺在床上，六神無主地瞪著前方，他無法四處張望，也不敢尋找那雙冰冷的眼睛，即使知道對方還在看著他。他閉上眼，逼自己入睡，忽略房裡要命的空虛。

 

　　起初，巴德不願意說話。

　　他不願意對每個房間角落的陰影說話，但是他無法阻止自己懷著期待，四處窺探。他會很快地瞄一眼，然後故作堅定，繼續忍受在一間空虛的屋裡生活。瑟蘭督伊不可能永遠都逃避，他逃不遠的。

　　之後過了一個星期，這段時間都沒有出現任何跡象，巴德真的開始慌了。每當孩子不在時，他就在家裡走來走去，在書架和燈柱前說盡了求對方出現的話，故意卷開壁紙邊緣，試圖引誘或惹怒他，只希望能再看見那對熟悉的眉眼和他惦念的笑聲。可是什麼都沒有，也許更糟的是，那個存在再也無法出現在他眼前，早在伸手的那刻就已離他而去。

　　「爸爸，你最近還有見到鬼先生嗎？」蒂妲坐在餐桌對面，她的哥哥和姊姊安靜地吃飯。他們已經長大了，知道事情不對勁，大概也聰明到知道最好不要多問。巴德看見蒂妲充滿期待的大眼，就立刻覺得心裡好像什麼東西被擰成一團。

　　他露出勇敢的微笑，然後盡快移開目光。「妳知道的，我沒看見。」

　　「不知道他跑去哪了，」她若有所思地說。「以前我常常看見他，現在他好像完全消失了。」

　　「我想這種情況偶爾會發生吧。」巴德表現得淡漠。他嚥下喉嚨裡的疙瘩，感覺像吞了一堆玻璃渣。

　　此後，他開始長時間外出散步，走出鄉下小路，進到城裡，遇見認識的人就微笑，找藉口不回家，除非真的有必要，否則絕不待在家裡。他知道瑟蘭督伊還在屋裡，他一直都在，可是空氣中某樣東西被抽離，溫暖流失了，讓巴德覺得麻木，好像其中一種感官被剝奪，這個世界不再是原本世界。

　　三個星期後，他開始回想每個細節，瑟蘭督伊的聲音，他站在陰影中的模樣，還有他說話時嘴唇的動作。巴德不知道是害怕會忘記那些回憶，還是害怕那些回憶其實根本沒發生過，他只知道自己很害怕。

　　四個星期後，對談開始了。

　　已經很長一段時間都像這樣，躺在床上，呆瞪著一片空白的天花板，清楚地體會到最沉重的感受，他很孤獨。他幾乎都忘了孤獨是什麼，忘了該怎麼一個人過生活，但是在搬進這棟房子以前，他明明已經好幾年都是那樣活著。現在他的軀體又回到老舊的模式，空虛感包圍著他，像穿上一套熟悉、又破又舊的西裝。這種感覺經歷過多少次，他都記不清了，他雙手枕在腦後，痛苦如同植物的莖在心裡增長。

　　就像第一次，多年前他看見她蒼白的臉，躺在那副黑色的棺木和舖著紅絲絨的內裡，想起她才明白他說過的話從來就得不到回應。然而此刻的感覺又和當時不太一樣，因為是瑟蘭督伊，這是 _不同_ 的，巴德和逝者說話這麼多年，早就不期望能得到回覆，然而瑟蘭督伊卻讓他相信這裡不是只有灰塵和新油漆的味道，讓他常常盯著天花板，猜測可能還有誰在。

　　「我不知道你是否正在聽，」巴德對空房間輕聲說。「甚至不知道你還能不能聽見我，如果你還在，那我恐怕……再也感覺不到你了，也許你真的走了。」他閉緊雙眼。「你真的讓我懷疑這一切全是我自己的幻想，是我不停說服自己你是真的，但我明白不是，你知道為什麼嗎？」天花板似乎冷漠地回望著他。「因為我知道我沒辦法靠自己找到這種幸福，我辦不到，是你給我的，這也是為什麼我認為你現在有可能在聽我說，所以我要繼續對你說話。」

　　巴德翻過身，眼前是開闊的空床位，在窗戶和淺色窗簾下方延伸的水平線。床頭上的燈還亮著，因為巴德明白看見空蕩的陰影是莫大的痛苦。他把手伸向旁邊的毯子，冰冷又平坦。他再次低語。「你是真的，我感覺到了。」

　　他緊抿著嘴唇，雙眼依然緊閉。只覺得心裡有種情緒不斷湧上，猛烈、哀慟，就快要潰堤了。「我已經說遍了我認為可以讓你回心轉意的話了。」他的話迅速地傾洩而出。「如果我一直重複，那我很抱歉，但是我只想讓你知道──即使你不再跟我說話──沒關係，我原諒你，我也希望你能明白，你讓我覺得很快樂，真的很快樂……」他突然停住，伸手捂著眼睛，感覺掌下傳來了濕漉感。「我會永遠記得，我會記得是你給我快樂，只有你才能做得到。我不想失去你，但如果這注定要發生──如果你必須離開──那也沒關係，我們曾經擁有過就值得了。」

　　巴德的呼吸變得急促，開始抽泣，即使他想開口，紊亂的氣息也卡在每句話之間，無法停止。他不記得最後一次流淚是什麼時候，他也沒想到自己會哭。「我真的不想失去你。」他又說了一次，然後又一次，像是祈禱或回音，不斷重複，隨後漸漸無聲。他的啜泣聲洞穿四周的空氣，變得可怕、難以辨識。他雙手捂住臉，放任自己哭一次。

　　「求你別走。」

　　聲音很微弱，巴德聽不太見，不過也足以讓他發現，立刻在床上坐得筆直，被淚水模糊的視線迅速四處張望。當他看見窗前有副熟悉的輪廓，幾乎是貼著窗口，眼神絕望和痛苦，那瞬間巴德的感覺完全麻痺。

　　「瑟蘭督伊？」他叫道，聲音哭得沙啞，用雙手使勁擦掉臉頰上的淚痕，眨眼趕出眼眶中剩餘的淚水。雙腳離開床面，好像他起身就能跨越兩人之間的距離，只有一步之遙。他強迫自己停在原地，呼吸依然有些困難。

　　「看見了嗎？」瑟蘭督伊說道，巴德看見他的雙眼和嘴唇的線條藏著痛苦，神情哀傷。他對巴德伸手，又無奈地把手放下。「我沒辦法為你擦眼淚。」

　　「要不是因為你幹這種蠢事，我也不會流淚。」巴德笑著說，但那聲無奈的笑卻變成苦澀的情緒。他的身體仍然緊張得顫抖，似乎相信下一秒瑟蘭督伊可能又會消失，永遠不再出現。

　　瑟蘭督伊搖頭，看起來像隻一腳踏進陷阱的困獸，但巴德不確定是什麼困住了他。「我以為我很堅強，」他低聲說。「我以為我能一走了之。」

　　巴德感覺一陣冰冷擰著他的心。「你只要叫我離開，」他的聲音有點令人訝異，同時他站了起來。「我可以答應你，我會走的。如果你真的不希望我在這裡……我會離開這棟房子，放棄所有誘惑。」

　　瑟蘭督伊望著他，不發一語。

　　「你只要告訴我，」巴德又向他靠近一步，暗自驚訝自己的聲音怎麼能這麼沉穩，即使心裡還是崩潰的，眼睛還是哭紅的。「只要告訴我，你希望我怎麼做。但是我早就知道我想要什麼，再也不怕了。」

　　假如他沒觀察過瑟蘭督伊的面容，就算無法看見也會湧現在腦海裡，他也許會認為表面上不帶任何情緒，眉間如裂縫般、淺淺的折痕，向下彎曲的嘴角，如悲傷的哭泣。巴德知道如果想撫摸對方的臉頰，他的手只會直接穿過去。有些事情永遠無法改變，有些距離永遠是那麼遙遠。但是與他們之間的距離不同的是，此刻的感覺像是找到了歸屬。

　　當瑟蘭督伊再次與他相望時，眼神是堅定的。「我希望你留下。」他輕聲說。「就算這麼做很自私，我也不在乎了。」

　　巴德面露微笑，緩緩舉起手，就像之前他們常做的那樣，然後瑟蘭督伊也伸手對著他的掌心。他們就這樣面對面站了一段時間，望對彼此的臉，不願意移開視線，彷彿只要有人目光動搖，對方就會從眼前消失。不過也許他們現在已經無所畏懼了。

　　「我想你應該不介意在這裡繼續徘徊個五十年吧？」巴德說。

　　瑟蘭督伊笑了笑，有些為難又欲言又止，似乎已面臨全新的開始。「我有的是時間。」他猶豫了一會。「那過了五十年，然後呢？」

　　「嗯……除非你想永無止盡地留在這裡，我打算拖著你一起到來世，那會是我這輩子所做的最後一件事。」

　　瑟蘭督伊輕笑著說。「我應該可以接受。」

　　「不需要這麼勉強吧。」巴德搖頭，淡然一笑。「如果到時我們再見到我們的妻子，你想她們會說什麼？」

　　瑟蘭督伊轉移目光，臉上的笑容如同巴德的鏡像。「如果她們一直都在注視我們，我也不覺得意外。」

　　巴德笑道。「拜託，我相信她們有更有意義的事要做，讓逝者好好安息吧。」

　　此刻說再多也莫過於此。


	5. Epilogue

　　雪歌走進舊房子的大門，聞著木料、油漆和塵土的熟悉味道。父親的身體狀況越來越差之後，她經常回到這裡。少了往日的佳餚和沉悶，少了簇擁的人群，以及太多的黑暗和喧囂，這一切看起來好多了。現在這裡非常祥和寂靜，回到該有的模樣。

　　她在屋裡漫步，即使看見記憶之手在他們曾經待過的地方留下的家庭照，她的心中依然平靜，沒有多少悲傷。她看見巴德參加她的婚禮，巴德抱起貝恩的第一個孩子，巴德和蒂妲見證她拿到博士學位。這些回憶在房子的牆瓦中都活躍起來了，跟著來者的腳步，暗露看不見的微笑。她的父親擁有漫長又精彩的一生，他愛這棟房子，與之有深刻的情感，她依然能感覺融入木板地的感情。

　　她走出屋子，回到巴德的葬身之地，他們費盡一番心力才讓他的墓立於此地，然而她父親生前的態度就非常明確。這裡很平靜、很單純，在橡樹的綠蔭下眺望遠方的湖泊。雪歌放了一束康乃馨，艷麗的紅色與墓碑的灰色呈鮮艷的對明，不知不覺中，淚水刺痛了她的眼睛，但她仍是笑著擦乾眼淚。

　　幾個月前，巴德的情況越來越糟，醫生告知她時間可能快到了，也許巴德即將壽終正寢。奇怪的是，巴德開始和不存在的人說話，每次雪歌發現時，他的模樣都顯得羞怯，直到蒂妲來探訪，他們再度與鬼魂牽起連結，即是他們剛搬進那棟房子時，蒂妲遇見的那個鬼魂。蒂妲倒覺得很窩心，過了這麼久，父親竟然還記得。他和“鬼魂”就像是老朋友般地交談，每句話都充滿了愛。他也會談起他們的母親，互相介紹。他曾問過鬼魂是否相信他們會在一起，也似乎很滿意對方的答案。之後，他活著的時間都在與鬼魂說話，雪歌要自己別放在心上，畢竟巴德是很幸福地走完最後一刻，這才是最重要的。

　　她坐在廚房裡，兩腳靠在對面的椅子上，遙望後門之外的景色，湖面的波光閃閃發亮。一陣微風吹進後門，吹動她的頭髮，像一隻溫柔的手拂過髮絲。陽光和煦溫暖，每當這個時候，她總能想像巴德在隔壁的房間裡，並走來在她的頭頂輕輕一吻。房子吐著緩慢的氣息，在陽光下鍍上一層金，彷彿有什麼東西正悄悄溜走。

　　她閉上雙眼，感覺周圍有超脫現實的存在流動，攜手飛越走廊，所到之處皆留下沉靜的笑聲。

　　隨後消散無影，一切歸於平靜。


End file.
